Pheromones
by antichthon
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/Korban feromon ke 273 : Suigetsu.
1. P for Prologue

**Warning**_Adegan sugestif, shounen-ai dikit... Homophobias tidak terlalu dianjurkan membaca. Fanfic pertama Naruto, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan(baku amat...)_

**Pairing**_Cerita ini memiliki pairing SASUNARU, BOYHAREMNARU dan GIRLHAREMGAARA. Tidak bisa diubah. Bagi yang tidak suka, sekali lagi tidak dianjurkan membaca._

_**Disclaimer**Pasti udah pada tau._

* * *

_**Feromon adalah zat kimia yang berasal dari kelejar endokrin dan digunakan oleh mahluk hidup untuk mengenali sesama jenis, individu lain, kelompok, dan untuk membantu proses reproduksi.**_

**1#P for Prologue**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan kerangkeng Kyuubi.

Huh? Sedang apa aku disini? Adalah satu-satunya yang terpikirkan ketika dia menyadari api-api dan mesin siksanya menghilang. Rasanya tadi dia masih mimpi dikejar-kejar ramen raksasa di neraka terdasar, tapi kok akhir-akhirnya nyasar disini? Huh, rasanya jadi sulit memutuskan mana yang paling menyebalkan, dibuat rendang oleh monster ramen jahanam atau mengunjungi rubah bodoh itu.

"Oi, Kyuubi!".

Tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa dicuekin, Naruto memanggil -alias menghina- lebih keras. "Rubah brengsek!".

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mahluk dalam kerangkeng itu bergelung memunggung-_memantatinya,_sehingga Naruto bisa melihat sembilan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama napas sang Kyuubi. Apakah Kyuubi tidak menyadari ataukah cuma cuek, sulit ditebak.

Beberapa saat dia bergelung. Naruto memperoleh pengetahuan bahwa pantat rubah cukup berbulu.

Dia bergetar. Naruto menyadari kalau memandang pantat monster itu cukup abnormal.

Dia mendesah keras-keras. Itu desahan atau jangan-jangan lagi ngorok?

Dia mengerang. Naruto bengong.

Entah pendengarannya rusak di bagian mana, tapi kok geraman Kyuubi terdengar mesum sekarang? Dia mendengarkan sekali lagi, mencerna setiap frekuensi dari 'erangan' dengan cermatnya, dan ternyata itu memang benar-benar erangan. Apalagi itu bukan erangan kesakitan.

Walaupun kedengarannya mesum, tapi itukan Kyuubi. Rubah bodoh, sering ngomong seenak perut dan nggak ada imutnya sama sekali...

... Tapi sejak kapan suara Kyuubi jadi seksi begini??

Ketika kembali ke alam sadar, Naruto mendengar hal yang lebih nggak normal daripada erangan. Ya, masih ada yang lebih nggak normal lagi, yaitu: Kikik geli.

**KIKIK GELI**?? Kyuubi mengikik seperti anak gadis sedang puber?? Oke, pasti dia salah kandang. Pasti ini kandang siluman lain karena jelas-jelas Kyuubi bukan anak gadis apalagi yang sedang puber. Bahkan Naruto pun cukup punya akal sehat untuk memperingatkan dirinya, 'Itu Kyuubi, tau! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh apalagi terpesona dengan desah seksinya!'.

Itu akal sehat loh.

_Sebentar lagi, hihihihi..._Suaranya semakin lama semakin tidak mirip Kyuubi yang terkenal garang. _Tak sabar..._

"Oi, Kyuubi!", sayangnya hanya nada suara yang bisa Naruto pertahankan biasa, tidak wajahnya yang sekarang merahnya menyaingi Hinata. Benar-benar mengerikan mendengar efek-efek suara khas komedi tengah malam secara langsung. "Apanya yang 'sebentar lagi'?".

Desah.

"Kalau jawabnya gitu aku nggak ngerti, tau!". Naruto merespon cepat, sayang refleksnya membayangkan hal mesum lebih cepat. Mustahil wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi. "Pakai tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, dong!".

_Sebentar lagi musimnya... Jadi kangen._

"Musim apaan? Musim panas? Musim duren? Musim kucing kawin?".

_Musim kawin? Hihihihi, Benar, sebentar lagi..._

"Hei, ap-".

_Musim panas ke-99 kali ini akan lebih menarik. Dengan tubuhmu._

* * *

Sepasang mata biru membelalak lebar. Naruto melompat duduk dari posisi tiduran di kasur dengan cepatnya, sekilas mirip orang stroke dini.

"A-Apa-apaan itu?". Wajah Naruto seperti terbakar saking merahnya, di kepalanya berkelebat pikiran jorok tanda nggak waras, secara objeknya itu rubah kebanyakan ekor yang mendadak horny. Saking mustahilnya, mungkinkah itu mimpi? "Mimpi basah? Apa kering? Tapi kok Kyuubi, sih?".

Dia berdiri, mengacak rambutnya sedikit -padahal sudah berantakan- dan memandang sekeliling nyaris enggan -karena kamarnya jorok-. "Kayak dunia kekurangan cewek cantik aja.", sambungnya lagi.

_Musim panas ke-99 kali ini akan lebih menarik. Dengan tubuhmu._

Bagian itulah yang paling mengganggu, gema dan gaungnya nyaris bersamaan. Kenapa di bagian 'dengan tubuhmu' itu penuh penekanan yang menyeramkan? Dan apa maksudnya 'musim panas ke-99'? Memangnya bakal ada gempa di Jogja? Tsunami di Aceh? Lumpur panas menenggelamkan Jawa?

Naruto membuka kancing piyamanya dengan setengah fokus, pikirannya tertuju ke kata-kata Kyuubi -minus erangan dan desahan karena otaknya menolak untuk mengingat kembali-, gelagatnya yang sangat mencurigakan, dan suaranya yang terdengar lebih wanita... Betina, maksudnya.

Dia menguap keras-keras sambil mengganti pakaiannya. Kalau saja tidak ada misi, pasti dia akan tidur lagi. Minimal ngulet.

Jadi ninja itu capek.

* * *

"Kau terlambat, Dobe.", hina Sasuke dingin seperti biasa. Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah karena berlari jadi cemberut. Padahal cuma tiga menit lebih telat dari biasa -biasanya telat setengah jam-, dasar Sasuke suka membesar-besarkan. Atau mungkin cuma cari alasan untuk menghinanya. Bukannya Naruto tidak terbiasa. "Kamu sudah merugikan waktuku yang berharga untuk latihan.".

Naruto ngeyel dalam hati. _Yayaya, yang lain saja belum pada datang. Kuumpanin ke komodo tau rasa. _Dia bisa saja membalas dengan 'Apa katamu, teemmee??' seperti biasa, hanya saja dia sedang nggak mood untuk adu vokal.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya di wajahnya yang mulus sempurna -yang membuat Naruto sempat curiga Sasuke sering facial. _Masa sama sekali nggak ada jerawat sih? Kesempurnaan yang mengerikan_, batin Naruto saat itu-, heran pun dia jaga image. _Tumben nggak balas, _herannya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari. _Mungkin monyet pun __ada saatnya bersikap dewasa._

Mereka berdua bersandar di bawah pohon besar tempat tim tujuh berkumpul, masing-masing memandang ke arah yang berbeda dan memikirkan hal yang juga berbeda. Pikiran Sasuke sulit ditebak dari luar, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terlihat sedang berfikir dengan muka mengkernyit dan tangan dilipat. Dia bimbang apakah dia harus melaporkan keabnormalan Kyuubi kepada Tsunade, ataukah melihat perkembangan dulu? _Lapor, nggak, lapor, nggak, lapor, nggak, laper... Belum makan. Lapor, nggak, lapor, nggak, opor kayaknya enak. _

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya ke arah Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan asap karena otaknya terlalu keras dipakai, dan hampir mengutarakan ejekan lagi, namun dipotong oleh teriakan Sakura. Dari kejauhan, rambut pink yang melambai-lambai terkena efek angin perlahan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Heeii!! Maaf ya, telat!", Sakura tersenyum sedikit sambil terengah-engah, bertopang pada lututnya. Dia sama sekali tidak heran Kakashi belum datang. "Tadi aku dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama!... Trus...". Sakura pasang tampang bingung melihat asap mengepul berbahaya dari salah satu rekannya. " ...Kamu kebakar lho, Naruto.".

Naruto terputus dari pikirannya dan asap-asap menghilang. Dia ketawa garing, menghindari tatapan heran Sakura. "H-hahaha, nggak... Cuman otakku kekurangan oli, nih.". Seloyal-informasi apapun dia dengan temannya, jangan sampai mereka tahu soal semalam.

Sasuke langsung mengambil kesempatan. Biasa... "Memangnya kamu punya otak?", hinanya penuh kenistaan. Naruto memajukan bibirnya, ngambek.

"Kalau nggak punya otak, artinya aku mati, tolol!", balas Naruto cepat tapi logis. Terbukti kalau dia punya otak.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Entah tulus karena geli atau kelewat girang karena temannya itu punya otak.

"Oh iya, Naruto!". Sakura teringat hal penting, kenapa dia sampai dipanggil Tsunade-sama pagi-pagi. "Kamu dipanggil Tsunade-sama, katanya penting!".

"Penting?".

"Penting. Dan kata-katanya sebisa mungkin... Hindari laki-laki.".

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat alis nyaris bersamaan.

* * *

Ruang kantor Hokage sangat terang, dengan cahaya pagi --yang menyebabkan kanker, karena sudah jam sembilan lewat-- menerobos masuk dari jendela. Tsunade melipat tangannya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah sebuah gulungan terbuka yang memanjang ke bawah lantai. Kertasnya tua dan nyaris rusak korban keganasan rayap kertas, sehingga tampak mencolok dibandingkan berkas-berkas kerja baru di atas meja sang Godaime.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama?". Dari belakang terdengar suara Shizune, yang sedang membersihkan ruang kerja dengan kemoceng dilatari asap debu berterbangan. Sedangkan Ton-ton tertidur di atas tumpukan berkas, air liurnya berarus deras ke lantai. "Apakah gulungan itu penting?".

"Untung benar kamu menemukannya, Shizune...". Shizune berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Memang... _Penting_.".

"Tuh kan! Itulah salah satu manfaat dari membersihkan ruangan setiap hari! Kita bisa saja menemukan blablablabla...", Shizune terus saja mempromosikan slogan adipura 'kebersihan sebagian dari iman' sambil berkacak pinggang, walau Tsunade dengan tidak segan-segan menguap lebar. Kotbah Shizune sama membosankan dengan amanat kepsek botak saat upacara.

Tsunade mengalihkan fokusnya ke gulungan tua yang jauh lebih menarik dibanding pidato kebersihan pengikutnya, dimana terdapat rangkaian tulisan diselingi gambar bergaya artistik. Kebanyakan melukiskan sosok manusia beratribut hewan, salah satunya sesosok wanita cantik yang memiliki atribut mirip rubah. Sembilan ekor mencuat keluar dari kimononya yang berkibar.

Di samping gambar itu tertulis; Kyuubi, musim panas ke-99.

* * *

**Next Chapter : H for Hormones  
**

_"Jadi selama 99 tahun sekali, para Jinchuriki akan menebarkan feromon untuk mencari pasangan?"._

_"Benar. Tapi menurut gulungan ini..."._

_"..."._

_"... Secara biologis, Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu itu... Betina."._


	2. H for Hormones

**Sabaku no Ghee-**_Bukan fanfic yang benar-benar pertama sih, tapi yang pertama pakai B. Indonesia. Pakai bahasa sendiri malah jadi anehO.O Iya udah baca kok. Update Samsara donk!_

**YuriStrawberry-**_Sebisa mungkin Tia tahan di rating T, cuma mungkin pertengahan dan yang pasti endingnya ada lemon. (spoiler:Kalau alurnya pas nanti ada adegan rape ItaNaru. KALAU!)_

**runaway-dobe-**_Pasti dong:3 Kyuubi seksi? Baru tau?:3_

**Sora Aburame-**_Kyuubi yang kita kenal(dan sayang?) Tia jadikan betina disini, jadi cuma ada satu. Dan ada alasannya kenapa 99 tahun sekali. Yang pasti kalau empat tahun sekali Naruto bakal pingsan._

**rEd****-Ew-**_Aslinya jantan(mungkin). Tapi disini jadi betina mengikuti Kyuubi asli legenda Jepang._

**Sumeragi Varan-**_Oke deh:3_

**Inuzuka Ryoushin-**_:3_

**.hoshi.na.chan**-_Tapi kayaknya chapter ini jadi jayus;; Yah kalau ada yang nggak suka akan Tia perbaiki. _

* * *

**Warning**_Masih sama kayak Chap.1. Tambahan:Chapter ini mengandung OOC tingkat tinggi mengalahkan khayalannya Peter Pan. Dan kayaknya bahasaku mulai hancur-hancuran-menyalahkan KambingJantan dan sesamanya-;; Lupakan dulu bahasa serius. Enjoy the humor as filler. Tapi kalau ada yang tak suka, dengan senang hati akan diedit._

**Pairing**_Sama._

**Disclaimer**_Pasti sama._

_**Feromon, berasal dari bahasa Yunani 'phero' yang artinya 'pembawa' dan 'mone' 'sensasi'.**_

**2#H for Hormones**

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan seperti tangga, terdepan Naruto yang paling pendek, disusul Sakura dan Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura sudah tumbuh melebihi Naruto -membuat Naruto mengalami apa yang disebut krisis harga diri lelaki-, namun tetap lebih pendek daripada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri kalau tidak hati-hati bisa jadi manusia pinang. Bukannya keberatan, karena dia jadi punya ejekan baru untuk temannya yaitu _'Toge.'_, dibalas _'Pinang!'_ dan ditengahi _'Toge sama Pinang, berisik!'_, oleh siapapun yang (sialnya) berada di antara mereka berdua saat adu tinggi badan.

Terlepas dari tinggi badan yang bermasalah, langkah mereka tetap selaras saat menelusuri jalan ramai Konohagakure, menjadi bukti bisu persahabatan lama terjalin. Bahkan elakan saat menghindari orang lalu-lalang pun seirama._ Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, loncat! Kiri, kanan, masuk... Priit priiit._

Naruto mengerling untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah tatapan aneh para lelaki selama perjalanan mereka menuju kantor Hokage.Tatapan malu-malu kucing yang agak mesum gitu deh. Jika diperhatikan, nyaris semua lelaki mulai dari tua-muda, kaya-miskin, sampai manusia-tidak mirip manusia menatapnya dengan cara sama. Beberapa malah kelihatan nafsu banget memberi ciuman jarak jauh -yang penting nggak kena-, sebagian menyumbangkan kedipan genit, dan sisanya memelototi bagian tubuh tertentu. Dan seperti layaknya remaja pada umumnya, Naruto merasa risih.

"Eh, Sakura...". Naruto bertanya pelan, kelihatan ngeri. "Mataku yang minus atau Shikamaru tadi ngedipin aku?".

Yang ditanya pun tak kalah bingung. Sebab menurut pengalaman mengenal Shikamaru, sama Temari saja dia suka malas pedekate, apalagi dengan Naruto yang jelas-jelas bukan muhrim. "Tau deh...", Sakura menggaruk kepala. "Ngedipin pohon, kali?".

Sungguh jawaban yang luar biasa karena tidak ada pohon saat itu.

"Hei, Naruto!". Kiba yang ada di ujung jalan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto nyaris saja melambai balik sebelum Kiba melanjutkan, "Suuit suuit! Seksi deh! Godain kita dong...". Padahal dia cuma sendiri, tapi kenapa menggunakan kata jamak 'kita'?

Lambaian Naruto langsung membeku di udara. Tim tujuh -minus Kakashi yang entah nyasar di belahan dunia mana- pun membatu. Efek godaan Kiba yang tak terduga sama dengan tatapan Medusa. Bahkan kalau Kiba mengaku dia menyate Akamaru hidup-hidup atau menghamili anjing orang, mereka takkan sekaget ini.

"Hai, kak Naruto!". Tanpa disadari, Konohamaru menyapa seniornya sambil menepuk pantat yang bersangkutan tanpa basa-basi. Seakan memegang pantat sesama jenis bukan perbuatan di ambang batas kesusilaan yang mengundang kontroversi agama. "Pantat kakak asoy deh! Pasti gampang melahirkan!".

Apakah Konohamaru sudah menerima pelajaran seks bahwa 'Lelaki tak mungkin hamil meskipun operasi kelamin'? Tak ada yang tahu.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang dari tadi membatu mulai retak-retak. Serpihan tubuh mereka terbawa angin ke utara. Cucu Sandaime yang dihormati ternyata calon abnormal pemegang pantat orang. Dunia pers bisa geger.

"Tentu saja melahirkan anakku, kan?", Lee tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping dan secara kenal-nggak-apalagi-dekat merangkul dari samping. Senyumnya luar biasa menyilaukan bagai mentari gurun Sahara, benar-benar mirip sampai ke bagian ultra-violetnya. "Masa depan kita untuk membangun dinasti Rockaki (Rock-Uzumaki akronim wannabe) sudah di depan mata! Perjuangkan pernikahan masa muda!", katanya mantap sambil menunjuk mentari masa muda -sayangnya posisi mentari pas 90 derajat, sehingga Lee mirip orang mau bertanya.

Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari efek membatu mau ketawa mendengar 'dinasti Rockaki', tapi nggak jadi gara-gara Naruto kelihatan mau nangis. Kalau diketawain nanti meraung-raung. Kasihan juga.

Kupu-kupu beraneka warna pelangi berseliweran mendekati Naruto, beberapa hinggap di hidung dan kepalanya. Entah meniru telenovela mana. "Wah, wah...", terdengar suara yang (tidak) menggetarkan, siapapun yang mendengar dijamin (tidak) terpesona. Shino! "Kupu-kupu pengikutku akhirnya menemukan bunga terbesar di dunia ini...". Andai Shino tahu bunga terbesar itu bunga bangkai. "Oh, bungaku...". Biar mantap, Shino meraih tangan Naruto, mencium ujung-ujung jarinya lembut, tidak peduli bau aneh yang mengindikasikan sang pemilik belum cuci tangan. Naruto misuh-misuh dalam hati dan hanya bisa berharap penyakit seksual sang Aburame tidak menular dari ciuman. "Aaah, bau tubuhmu semerbak menggoda hati kumbang pengelana ini... Andaikan kuminum nektar cintamu yang sebening embun, dapatkah takdir mengizinkan untuk menyebar serbuk sari kejantananku di tubuh perawanmu?".

Bagus. _Dunia kiamat_. Shino bermonolog mesum penuh metafora.

"Eeeh... Naru-chan...". Sesaat yang lain mengira itu Hinata yang sedang sakit tenggorokan, tapi ternyata itu Neji. Wajahnya merah menunduk, kedua telunjuk saling beradu hingga orang-orang bisa salah mengira dia sebagai Hinata versi lelaki. Sekarang tak ada yang meragukan mereka keluarga. "M-maukah kau berlatih bersamaku?".

Chouji menyela dari samping, membuat Naruto agak terpental. "Heii... Mau chiki rasa ramen? Enak loh... Apalagi kadar MSGnya paling rendah dibandingkan buatan pabrik konohafood dan blablabla...". Satu lagi tanda kiamat:Chouji menawarkan makanannya ke orang lain.

"Mau makan ramen? Kutraktir!".

"Bunga mawar untuk sang mawar... lambang cinta abadiku...".

"Naruto, aku tidak keberatan jadi gay!".

"Maukah cucu menikah dengan kakek? Begini-begini masih kuat, lho!".

Uzumaki Naruto, enam belas tahun, tercatat dalam sejarah tidak pernah populer apalagi di kalangan wanita, dan sekarang memiliki basis fans sesama jenis terbesar di negeri Api.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Dia mendekap mulut agar jangan sampai terbahak-bahak, bersandar di tembok, nyaris kehabisan napas. Lupakan jaga image. Sakura cuma pasang muka heran dengan anggunnya.

_Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'hindari laki-laki'?_ Batin Naruto merana karena tergencet tubuh-tubuh kekar. _Tunggu, kalau begitu... _Matanya membelalak, kemudian menyipit kesal. _Baa(ka)-chan SUDAH tahu tentang hal ini! _

* * *

"BAA-CHAN!". Teriakan kesal Naruto membahana di ruangan Hokage. Tsunade hanya menutup saluran pendengarannya dengan telunjuk, kalau sudah tua pendengaran harus dijaga baik-baik. "Jelaskan. Ini. **Segera**!". Dia memajukan badannya, memukul meja keras-keras untuk efek dramatis. Shizune yang ada di samping Tsunade diam-diam merasa kasihan, itukan meja besi.

Naruto terpaksa menahan sakit tulang tangannya yang retak.

Tsunade menghela napas sebentar. Mesti sabar, nanti tensinya naik lagi. "Oke, Naruto... Apakah kamu menerima pesan titipanku dari Sakura? Soal 'hindari laki-laki'.".

_Sial, salah taktik. _"T-terima sih... Cuma mana ngerti aku kalau tiba-tiba didaulat 'hindari laki-laki'? Lagipula Baa-chan kan tau kalau 70 persen warga Konoha laki-laki!". Naruto melanjutkan berorasi penuh semangat. "Jadi bukan salahku.".

"Yayaya...", sang Hokage memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya tenangkan dulu para penggemarmu. Kantor Hokage bisa rusak.".

Dari luar tampak puluhan, mungkin bisa sampai ratusan laki-laki menggedor-gedor jendela, tembok, dan pintu secara meninja-buta, beberapa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu berbahaya dan bahkan ada yang berusaha menyusup. Sayangnya seluruh usaha keras mereka dihempaskan dengan adanya pelindung-anti-penyusup kantor Hokage, terima kasih kepada Yondaime yang berdedikasi menemukan penangkal jutsu. Namun melihat betapa antusiasnya jutsu-jutsu dilancarkan, kunai-kunai dilemparkan dan kutukan-kutukan dibisikkan, sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai penangkalnya kadaluarsa.

"Ya, tenangkan mereka...". Sakura berbisik di sebelahnya. "Saraf Tsunade-sama sudah mau putus tuh...".

"Tenangkan bagaimana? Belum juga sehari aku punya fans begini...".

"Yah misalnya... Lambaikan tangan, gitu?".

Naruto baru tahu Sakura bisa setidak-kreatif ini. "Memangnya aku Miss. Konoha? Cari ide yang bagus sedikit, dong!".

"Kalau begitu cari ide sendiri, sana!". Sakura jelas tidak terima.

"Cepat sedikit, Dobe!". Sasuke jadi berang juga. Tadi dia dihina, 'Ahh! Kenapa cowok berambut ayam itu yang jadi rekan bidadari kita?' oleh orang-orang di luar. "Lambaikan tanganmu!".

Jenius bukan berarti kreatif.

Karena tidak ada cara lain -dan Tsunade sudah mendelik berbahaya-, Naruto terpaksa melambaikan tangannya yang menjadi luar biasa berat, tersenyum kaku, dalam hati merasa sangat tolol. "Annooo... Bisa tenang sedikit, nggak?".

Luar biasa efektif. Tadi kayaknya ada yang pingsan.

Para massa memberi aplaus meriah atas lambaian idola mereka. Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau terlecehkan secara mental. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Arti mengejek.

"Ehem.". Tsunade berdehem memulai pembicaraan, walau dia bingung mau memulai dari mana. "Apakah Kyuubi menunjukkan tanda-tanda keanehan?".

Sedetik jantungnya seperti berhenti. "T-tanda keanehan? Maksudnya?".

"Misalnya... ". Sang Godaime tampak berfikir, mencari kalimat yang pas. "Kamu bermimpi basah dengan laki-laki.".

Sasuke tertawa kejam. Naruto mendelik marah sambil memerah dengan tatapan, _'sama sekali tidak lucu!'_.

"Tidak.". Jawabnya tegas, namun dalam hati merasa galau. Mestikah dia melaporkan tentang 'hal itu'? Di hadapan dua rekannya? Naruto memilih berbohong. "Sama sekali tidak ada.".

"Serius?".

"Dua rius.".

"Mungkin belum masuk puncaknya... Tapi menurut gulungan ini...". Tsunade membuka gulungan yang ada di atas mejanya, gulungan itu langsung memanjang ke lantai. Tim tujuh plus Shizune mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan batin Naruto langsung tidak enak ketika menunjuk gambar satu-satunya wanita di gulungan itu. Naruto merasa sangat mengenalnya, namun tidak ingat, padahal setiap wanita sensual dengan pakaian seterbuka itu pasti dia akan ingat. Lebih tidak enak lagi ketika membaca tulisan di sampingnya; _Kyuubi, musim panas ke-99. _"Seharusnya para Jinchuriki sudah memasuki musim seminya.".

Shizune mengangkat alis. "Bukankah sekarang awal musim panas?".

"Maksudnya secara harafiah,", Tsunade menggeleng menghadapi ketelmian pengikutnya. "musim di mana para Jinchuriki akan menebarkan feromon untuk mencari pasangan, terutama manusia biasa. Biasanya wujud mereka akan berubah menjadi mirip manusia.". Tsunade menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ke bagian sulit. Salah-salah Naruto pasti minta ulang karena tidak mengerti. "Walaupun tersegel sekalipun, feromon itu akan keluar menembus penyegel, dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jinchuriki terpuaskan nafsu seksnya dalam jangka musim panas.".

"Jadi selama 99 tahun sekali, para Jinchuriki akan menebarkan feromon untuk mencari pasangan?". Mereka semua ber-ooh tanda mengerti, paling tidak intinya.

"Benar. Tapi menurut gulungan ini...".

"...". Mengapa Tsunade memandang penuh arti kepadanya? Kenapa telunjuknya tetap menunjuk gambar wanita itu? Kenapa Sasuke, Sakura dan Shizune mendesah 'Astaga...'? Kenapa rasanya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

"... Secara biologis, Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu itu... _**Betina**_.".

Naruto merasa Kyuubi kembali mengikik di dasar tubuhnya.

* * *

_ Doakan aku lulus UN! _

**Next Chapter : E for Excitement**

_'Buka kartu saja anak bodoh, kalau aku bisa mengendalikanmu sembarangan, aku sudah keluar dari dulu.'. _

_'__Sayangnya aku harus menunggu bulan purnama musim panas...'. _

_'Tunggu! Kalau begitu...'. _

_'Baru sadar, ya?'. _

_'Kamu melakukannya atas KESADARANMU sendiri.'.  
_


	3. E for Excitement

_Terima kasih kepada _**.hoshi.na-chan., Sora Aburame, Sabaku no Ghee, m4yuura, Inuzuka Ryoushin, rEd-Ew,Sumeragi Varan, runaway-dobe, Blue Feather-Red Feather, naruchu-chan, dan Aria theChesireCat**_ atas __review-reviewnya yang luar biasa... Tia jadi terharu...  
_

**Warning**_Sama dengan chap.2. Tambahan: Karena kepanjangan, terpaksa adegan teaser yang ada di chap.2 ditunda ke kapan tau. Maaf banget bagi yang terlanjur penasaranTT.TT, tapi sudah dicoba jadi nggak nyambung... Begini nih kalau bikin fanfic nggak ada plan... Karena chapter ini eventnya besar dan saya stress UN, jadi jayusnya nambah nyuehehehe...  
_

**Pairing**_Sama._

**Disclaimer**_Dibilangin sama nggak percaya..._

* * *

_Feromon pertama ditemukan di Jerman, oleh Adolph Butenandt, ilmuwan yang juga menemukan hormon seks pada manusia yaitu estrogen, progesteron dan testosteron._

**3#E for Excitement**

Di luar dugaan semua orang -yang populasinya terdiri dari Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, dan Tsunade. Babi ngorok beriler deras dan orang-orang sinting di luar tidak termasuk-, Naruto hanya terduduk lemas ke lantai, terlalu pasrah dengan takdir mengerikan yang akan mencabik tragis masa depannya sebagai lelaki sejati. Tak ada tangisan hiperbolis, amukan hiperbolis, teriakan hiperbolis... Atau singkatnya segala reaksi bermajas hiperbolis -sepertinya bagian ini mulai hiperbolis- dari anak yang selalu berisik bahkan kalau sedang tidur sekalipun.

-Sekedar memberi tahu, logika 'Seorang anak hiperaktif pasti berwajah damai saat tidur' itu bohong. Sasuke sudah membuktikannya dalam suatu tragedi berdarah:Tidur sekasur (parahnya single) bersama Naruto di tengah misi. Simpanse saja tidurnya lebih anggun.-

Dia begitu tenang, seakan hari dimana keperawanannya jadi tumbal seks warga sedesa itu sering terjadi. Natural, normal... Biasa-biasa saja. Makanan sehari-hari -nasi, dong?-

"Naruto...". Sakura memandang Naruto dengan khawatir, agak menyeramkan juga melihat reaksi sedewasa itu. Dia menepuk punggung temannya lembut. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?".

Sakura bernada persis reporter wanita yang menanyakan 'Bagaimanakah perasaan anda setelah mengalami bencana ini?' kepada korban bencana yang _jelas-jelas _sedang nangis jerit-jerit di depan mayat anaknya. Kurang kesadaran.

Tadinya Naruto mau menjawab secara dramatis dengan berurai air mata sinetron, "Ya apa-apalah! Nggak bisa lihat orang lagi depresi gini?!". Tapi entah kenapa, yang keluar malah "Nggak apa-apa... Mungkin.", cukup meleset dari suasana hatinya. Pikirannya sudah kacau, mengenaskan, compang-camping, kain rombeng. Tinggal dipakai ngepel deh.

Sakura dan yang lain jadi tambah khawatir, apalagi dengan penggunaan 'mungkin' sebagai pembalik makna 'nggak apa-apa'. Termasuk Sasuke secara diam-diam, karena sebagai sesama manusia berakal budi dia mengerti betul betapa tidak enaknya dilecehkan sesama jenis. Sudah melanggar norma agama, kesusilaan, dan nanti hukum kalau UU APP disahkan. Yah, kadang-kadang empati muncul di saat tak terduga.

"Paling tidak kamu harus bersyukur, Dobe...". Padahal Sasuke mau memberi simpati, tapi kenapa yang keluar jadi celaan? Kebiasaan itu mengerikan. "Kamu jadi tahu rasanya populer... Yah, cuma di kalangan para abnormal, sih...".

Itulah teori orang populer sejak lahir menghadapi situasi dimana temannya mendadak jadi idola -atau dalam hal ini, bidadari para bujangan dan _mengaku_ bujangan.-. Adakah sedikit rasa tersaingi menghadapi kepopuleran baru Naruto yang lebih fanatikal? Sepopuler apapun dia, belum pernah para fansnya nekat menyambangi kantor Hokage dan nyaris merubuhkannya beramai-ramai. Diintip mandi sih pernah, sering malah.

Semuanya memandang Sasuke seperti melihat Orochimaru memakan sate ular dari bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke agak berkeringat sedikit, kenapa pandangan mereka tidak enak begitu? _Jangan-jangan resletingku kebuka?_, batinnya galau -luarnya sih tetap indah bak lukisan-. Semoga saja tidak, karena satu kecerobohan kecil itu berakibat tergoresnya harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidup. Bisa-bisa jadi legenda (bukannya ini pernah terjadi di sejarah ninija) di kalangan Uchiha generasi selanjutnya. Dengan kata lain, anaknya nanti yang dia rencanakan _minimal _dua puluh orang -Sasuke sangat berminat dengan slogan kolot 'Banyak anak banyak rezeki'-. Mengurusnya sih nanti saja dipikirkan, toh masih lama ini.

Sasuke sudah tahu kalau terlalu banyak melahirkan bisa membuat _rahim kelu__ar_, tapi dia tak peduli. Bukankah itu gunanya punya istri selain dapat pembantu rumah tangga gratisan? Toh tinggal bikin, ajep-ajep, sisanya diurus istri deh. Dia terima jadi aja.

Kasihan juga yang jadi istrinya Sasuke nanti. Tidak tahu bagaimana masa depannya akan dihabiskan dengan mengurus anak dan langganan dokter kandungan.

"Sasuke...", Sakura memandang takjub, walaupun masih kalah bengong dibanding tiga orang lainnya. "Kok kamu... Nggak kena?".

Kayaknya tadi ada bunyi siing keras banget.

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan "Oh.". Dasar orang miskin ekspresi...

"Ini benar-benar aneh...". Tsunade terlihat berfikir, membandingkan Sasuke yang masih tampak waras-waras saja dengan sekumpulan pejantan buas di luar, benar-benar menakjubkan. Keajaiban. "Seharusnya tak ada satu laki-lakipun yang bisa luput dari feromon Kyuubi... Di antara Jinchuriki lain, feromon miliknyalah yang paling kuat...". Sang nenek awet muda mengalihkan pandangannya ke gulungan tua di atas meja. Gambar Kyuubi bisa dibilang paling manusiawi dibandingkan para Jinchuriki lainnya -beberapa ada yang mirip mutan gagal. Seakan yang menggambar tidak tahu bedanya penyu dengan siput, atau sedang bereksperimen menemukan bentuk abstrak terbaru-, namun bisa dibilang... Semuanya seduktif. Dengan cara masing-masing. "... Karena dia betina satu-satunya.".

_Oh ya, betina. Ungkit saja terus, Baa-chan_, batin Naruto kesal. Kenyataan kalau Kyuubi begitu istimewa tidak membuatnya senang. Sekelebat dia melihat sebentuk gambar teratas -yang berwajah paling mirip om-om senang dengan kepala botak, tato hitam meliuk-liuk terlukis di seluruh permukaan ototnya-, dan membaca: _Shukaku, musim panas ke-99_.

Naruto agak menyesal mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Shukaku** jantan**. Dia jadi makin mengasihani diri sendiri. _Hik... Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa nasib Gaara lebih beruntung? Masa aku harus mengukir 'cinta' di lapisan epidermis dahiku dengan tajamnya pasir?_

* * *

_"__Aaacho!". _Bersin.

_"Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?"__. _Kekhawatiran.

Senyuman sekilas._"Tidak ap-"._

_"KYAAAAA--N! GAARA-SAMA BERSIN!! LUTUNNNAAAA!!". _

_"..."._

_"..."._

_"GAARA-SAMAA!! SENYUM DOOOONNNGG!!"._

Hening.

_"... Hei,"._

_"Ya, Kazekage-sama?"._

_"Tutup jendelanya."__. _Tanpa ekspresi._"Pasang proteksi."._

_"Baik, Kazekage-sama."__. _Anggukan hormat_. __"Perlukah saya panggilkan Anbu?"__._

_"Tidak perlu."._Desahan napas. _"Pasirku sedang mengkhianatiku sekarang."._

Desiran pasir.

_"... Berhentilah tertawa, Shukaku."._

_"Eh? Kazekage-sama?"._

_"Tidak apa-apa."__. _Bertopang dagu_.__ "Bicara sendiri."._

* * *

Kembali ke kantor Hokage -betapa praktisnya suatu fiksi, jarak sejauh apapun dapat ditempuh dengan empat kata-. Suasana di dalam berkebalikan dengan di luar. Jika di luar semua orang ribut menggedor-gedor minta dibukakan pintu untuk menyentuh idola mereka, para penghuni bagian dalam malah terlibat diskusi serius dan menegangkan -sama sekali tidak tertarik lagi dengan keadaan di luar-. Tentu saja dengan topik tidak tertulis, 'Kenapa Sasuke tidak terkena feromon?'. Tanpa notulen.

"Mungkinkah garis keturunan Uchiha memiliki kekebalan khusus, Tsunade-sama?". Nada Shizune terdengar biasa, namun pandangannya kepada Sasuke seolah melihat pembedahan tanpa dibius. Hal-hal ganjil seperti itu menakutkan -dan mengerikan. Pembedahan tanpa dibius itu melanggar kode etik ninja medis pasal 28E ayat 3!-, dan kekaleman Sasuke menghadapi semua ini juga sama menakutkannya.

Tsunade menggaruk kepalanya sedikit. "Agak sulit dibuktikan karena Sasuke satu-satunya Uchiha sekarang, tapi... Mungkin...". Tsunade rasanya tidak terima melihat wajah pengikutnya tersenyum menang. "... _**Tidak**_.". Senyum kemenangan langsung berganti dengan kekecewaan yang jelas. _Aku jahat juga, ya_, batinnya.

"Aku tahu!". Bohlam lima watt simbolisasi 'ide' mendadak terang terkena arus singkat di kepala Naruto-12 Volt, 6 Ampere, 2 Ohm. Ampere berbanding lurus dengan Volt dan berbanding terbalik dengan Ohm, dimana digunakan rumus I:v/r... Kenapa jadi membahas kuatnya arus listrik yang mengalir? (Kan di dunia ini ada yang namanya Amperemeter?)-. "Itu karena Sasuke bukan lelaki! 'Itu'nya pasti hasil operasi karena terlalu **besar**!".

**DUAG**

"ADAW!".

Tendangan telak dari tertuduh bukan-lelaki.

Sasuke memerah saking marahnya. Seumur hidupnya dia sangat benci lelucon macam itu, apalagi menyangkut bagian tubuh personal miliknya yang memang diasumsi terlalu 'besar' untuk ukuran remaja, yang selalu membuatnya menderita dikomentari (dan dilecehkan) dengan pandangan menyiratkan orang-orang 'Memang bisa segede itu, ya?' di pemandian umum. Dan sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ada yang meminta 'resep' mujarab miliknya. Dia menjawab '...Tumbuh sendiri.', dan sepertinya yang bertanya tidak akan puas dengan jawaban setengah hatinya.

"_'Itu'_mu saja yang kecil, Dobe...:", desisnya. "Nggak ada setengah milikku.".

Sakura mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh atas kalimat Sasuke yang vulgar secara implisit, dan demi kesucian hati perawannya dia mengalihkan kosentrasi ke pemandangan di luar. Para penggemar Naruto kelihatan luar biasa marah, seperti banteng dipakaikan baju merah. Fans maniak macam apa yang tidak marah saat idolanya ditendang dengan brutal?

Sasuke dimusuhi kaumnya sendiri sekarang.

Naruto terduduk dan memegangi betisnya sambil meringis. Air mata kesakitan merembes di ekor matanya. Sasuke kalau nendang nggak kira-kira. Patah dia minta ganti rugi! Kekerasan rumah tangga dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib! Noda bandel dicuci dengan So Klin! "Laki-laki tidak diukur dengan _ukuran_nya!", teriaknya frustasi. Dia sudah _berusaha_, tapi Tuhan memberikan segini, ya apa boleh buat!

"Lalu apa? Ketampanannya? Kekayaannya?". Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. "Ukuranmu akan kecil sekali, kalau begitu.".

"Grrr! Teme jelek!!".

"Kalau menghina, pakailah kata-kata yang jujur.". Dia menopang dagu dengan gestur berfikir. "Misalnya Teme ganteng.".

"Sudah, sudah!", Tsunade melerai. Kenapa topiknya jadi membahas ukuran kejantanan? Sakura -yang sedang memandang seorang om-om frustasi melempar kunai dengan penuh minat. Mengasyikkan juga melihat efek-efek ketika kunai itu terhempas penangkal- dan Shizune -yang tanpa sadar sudah bersih-bersih lagi- menoleh memandang Godaime, disusul dua orang lainnya. "Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu.".

Semua terdiam. Pembicaraan mulai serius lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu harus dijaga, Naruto.". Tsunade mendelik ke luar, dimana para pemuda dan petua dengan gigihnya tetap memperjuangkan cinta buta mereka. Orang-orang sinting. Waktu demo karena harga kunai naik saja mereka tidak sebegininya. "Berbahaya kalau kamu tinggal sendirian.".

Naruto menelan ludah. Membayangkan hal-hal di luar batas umurnya.

"Apa boleh buat... Uchiha Sasuke!". Sasuke agak berjengit kaget, dan refleks memasang gestur siap siaga. "Jagalah Naruto 24 jam selama tiga bulan ini!".

SIIING.

**"APA!!".**

_Aku dijaga Sasuke? _

_Aku menjaga Naruto?_

Mereka saling memandang dengan jijik. **_TIDAK SUDI!_**

* * *

_Segini dulu deh... Udah jam satu pagi..._

_Kesan-kesan UN (selain mengetahui polisi itu mengawas UN dengan cara ngobrol bareng satpam):_

_**-BI**:MAJAS NGGAK KELUAR!! APA-APAAN ITU!! Terus untuk apa aku belajar Litoteeeesssss?? (Jawaban:Untuk mengetahui kalau Litotes itu bahasa sopannya orang bermental rakyat bawahan).  
_

_**-Matematika**:Soal no.19 isinya apa, sih? D, bukan? D dong...  
_

_**-B. Inggris**:Gampang (pede banget). Pass lah... Tapi cerita Amelia itu sumpah nggak jelas!  
_

_**-IPA**_:_ BOCORAN PARADISE! NYONTEK PARADISE!  
_

**Next Chapter : R for Rollin'**

_"Aku juga tidak mau dijaga olehmu!"._

_"Siapa yang mau menjagamu? Dasar pede!"._

_"Kau yang super pede dengan selera bajumu itu!"._

_"Ini namanya fashion, tolol!"._


	4. R for Rollin'

**Warning**_Pasti anda sudah tahuuu... _

**Pairing**_Selalu samaaaa...  
_

**Disclaimer**_Sedih hatikuuu... Mengingat ini bukan milikkuuu..._-nyanyigajebotetapberlanjut-

* * *

_Feromon pada manusia__ merupakan sinyal kimia__ yang berada di udara yang tidak bisa dideteksi melalui bau__-bauan tapi hanya bisa dirasakan oleh VMO__ di dalam __hidung__/indra pencium._

**4#R for Rollin'**

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu ada misi yang lebih _menyebalkan_ selain menjadi kaki tangan petani di ladang sayur.

Apalagi petani yang bersangkutan menganut aliran botani tradisional ajaran (ngakunya) nenek moyang, dimana kalau bertanya tentang insektisida hanya akan dijawab dengan 'Hn' dari hidung, dan petani itu benar-benar jago kentut dari hidung -baca:napasnya bau. Yang lebih parah, kadang suka ada 'meriam' ditembakkan dari lubang hidung sang petani.-. Belum lagi polutan suara "Sasuke, ada cacing!" tiap lima detik sekali dari Sakura dan Naruto sekaligus. Ya iya lah ada cacing di ladang! Kalau ada harimau baru dia kaget.

Belum lagi bagian menyebarkan pupuk kandang, klimaks terburuk. _Seorang bodoh_ menganggap menyebarkan pupuk dengan penuh gaya dan melompat-lompat itu keren -dalihnya, menyebarkan pupuk ala profesional.-. Sialnya dia lupa seseorang itu tidak jago mengenai sasaran, menggali ubi membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh, dan lumpur ladang menyulitkan bergerak.

Kesimpulannya : Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersentuhan dengan pupuk kandang.

Di mukanya yang tanpa cacat, halus, sempurna, layaknya aktor iklan salon Rudy. Ada pupuk kandang yang menyehatkan, mengandung vitamin E -untuk tanaman- dan coklat sempurna. Dimana masih ada jerami murahan yang luput tercerna oleh asam lambung sapi klien mereka.

Muka gantengnya. Pupuk kandang. Teriakan Sakura dan si petani berwajah 'Bulu-hidung-saya-keren'. _Mix it._

Dan hasil campuran kimia tai kambing dan sapi itu tidak benar-benar harum.

**Bau** malah. **Bau** banget. Sumpah **bau**. Pokoknya **bau**, titik!

Hidungnya masih kena trauma sampai sekarang, seberapa pun banyaknya dia menghirup racun kimia berlabel aromaterapi rasa Lavender -maksudnya berbau Lavender. Dia tidak sebodoh itu mencicipi sesuatu dengan peringatan 'Berbahaya! Jangan dimakan!' di bungkusnya-. Sempat berselingkuh dengan yang Strawberry, sih. Tapi setelah Kakashi bergurau kalau Strawberry itu identik dengan stimulasi seks, dia jadi tidak berminat lagi dengan aroma manis Strawberry. Mana mau dia jalan-jalan dengan baju berbau _libido_?

Dipikir-pikir, rasanya dia pernah mencium wangi Strawberry dari Iruka -guru yang terkena Student Complex- dan Kakashi waktu itu -'itu' berada di tengah misi, dimana mereka berdua hilang secara misterius selama tiga jam (background suara Naruto:_"Sasuke, mereka berdua pipisnya lama banget._"). Dan sekembalinya Iruka kelihatan capek sekali, dibanding Kakashi yang mendadak bersemangat-.

Bau yang sama persis dari mereka berdua.

Mencurigakan.

Tapi itu cerita lain. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan pupuk kandang.

Sasuke berjanji saat itu juga di hadapan cakrawala -alias pemandangan ladang petani lengkap dengan atribut tumbuhan liar (ironisnya lebih subur dibanding tumbuhan ubinya), sapi betina bersusu agak terlalu besar -dan dikerubuti sapi jantan berwajah nepsong. Hal terakhir yang ingin dia laporkan kepada Sandaime nanti adalah kronologis pemerkosaan seorang sapi bernama Ume. Benar-benar _Ume._ Tidak ada nyambungnya aprikot dengan sapi-, orang-orangan sawah telanjang, dan lain-lain. Bayangkan saja ladang itu kayak apa.-, bahwa dia akan membalas dendam pada Uzumaki Naruto suatu hari, tepat setelah dia membunuh kakaknya.

Tapi kenapa dia jadi harus menjaga orang, eh salah, _benda_ ini?? Kenapa??

Apa kata dunia?

* * *

Dia menyesali kenapa profesionalitasnya sebagai ninja begitu tinggi. Dan kenapa Godaime tahu cara memanfaatkannya.

Mungkin dia harus berhenti meremehkan nenek awet muda itu mulai dari sekarang.

_"APA!!"._

_"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, apa anda yakin?"._

_"Benar, ini tidak bijaksana!"._

_Godaime memasang wajah tenang, atau lebih tepatnya wajah badak -lebih tepatnya lagi berkulit badak, karena kalau beliau benar-benar berwajah badak pasti ada yang menjerit- atas protes bernada cemas -salah satunya bernada marah- dari para bawahannya. Dia sendiri sadar bahwa tindakannya itu sama sekali tidak bijaksana, menyuruh Sasuke menjaga Naruto, padahal jelas-jelas dulu mereka pernah nyaris saling bunuh._

_Tapi pada siapa lagi? Satu-satunya laki-laki yang masih cukup waras untuk menjaga seorang perawan dari sekumpulan serigala adalah Sasuke, dan dia tidak berfikir Sakura adalah pilihan yang lebih tepat -Tsunade tidak mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi para warga desanya. Terakhir kali Sakura menendang seorang laki-laki hidung belang tepat di 'bagian-yang-kalau-kena-paling-sakit-, orang itu langsung masuk tahap sakaratul maut. Rumah sakit tidak butuh tambahan pasien-._

_Shizune? Oh, apalagi dia. Lebih berbahaya daripada Sakura secara moral. Suatu kali dia berkunjung ke rumah Shizune, Tsunade menemukan tangga rahasia menuju basement -sekedar memberi tahu saja, tangga rahasia di bawah tempat tidur itu kuno-, dan di sana..._

_... Lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan. Yang pasti rahasia itu akan membuat Orochimaru tampak sebagai seorang suci berhati murni, lembut dan keibuan.  
_

_"Kamu butuh penjagaan, Naruto.", Tsunade berbicara lembut seakan sedang menimang anak bayi lucu. "Jangan bandel."._

_Naruto mengkernyit, tidak setuju dengan nada yang Tsunade gunakan untuknya. Mana ada laki-laki sejati -sekecil apapun asetnya... Tunggu dulu, kan sudah ada kesepakatan (secara sepihak) bahwa laki-laki tidak diukur dari ukurannya!- yang suka ditatap dengan pandangan 'Lucunya anak mama... Nang ning nang ning nuung'? Sungguh terdengar gay. Dan dia bukan gay. Terakhir kali ngecek sih belum. "Aku ini ninja, Baa-chan.". Kalau bukan ninja, dia tidak akan ada di sini. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!". Inilah perkataan orang yang suka lupa kunci pintu tiap malam hari. Mengherankan rumahnya belum kemasukan maling, dan memang karena tidak ada apa-apanya. Atau mungkin karena itu rumah Naruto. _

_Maling pun pilih-pilih.  
_

_"Aku menolak, Tsunade-sama. ". Sasuke mengacung tajam kepada Naruto, berwajah luar biasa jijik. Siapa yang tidak jijik melihat orang yang sempat-sempatnya makan ramen instan di saat begini -lagipula itu ramen dari mana? Jadi apakah gosip kalau Naruto selalu punya ramen cadangan di saku celananya adalah benar?-. "Me-no-lak. Aku tidak mau menjaganya. ".  
_

_"Aku juga tidak mau dijaga olehmu!". Naruto benar-benar sebal dengan nada pilihan Sasuke. Kenapa ini jadi terkesan dia yang menggebet ingin dijaga? Lebih baik menggebet cewek pakai bikini sekalian!  
_

_"Siapa yang mau menjagamu? Dasar pede!", sahut Sasuke beku total. Gunung es saja kalah. Diserut pakai sirop, terus dikasih susu kental asoy tuh.  
_

_"Kau yang super pede dengan selera bajumu itu!"._

_"Ini namanya fashion, tolol!".__ Sasuke sangat terhina mendengarnya. Berani-beraninya Naruto menghina Uchiha Sasuke, kiblat fashion se-Konohagakure! Dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan gaya berpakaiannya. Masih pakai celana dalam, kok. Masih menutup aurat -pinggang ke lutut adalah aurat laki-laki. Karena itu para lelaki, usahakan jangan pakai speedo-, warnanya juga pas -kulit putih cocok dengan apa saja. Diskriminasi kulit, memang-. Justru pilihan fashion Naruto yang tidak beres. Sudah tahu item, pakai baju ada itemnya juga. Memang sih bisa menyamarkan diri di malam hari... "Ini yang namanya berselera tinggi..."._

_Naruto berpendapat bahwa jika seorang laki-laki memamerkan dadanya secara terbuka adalah tata cara untuk 'berselera tinggi', moral dunia bisa rusak. Yah, zaman begini memang bukanlah hal ajaib bila laki-laki mengenakan atasan dada terbuka -atau perut terbuka untuk kasus luar biasa seperti Sai-, tapi tetap saja dia adalah relawan golongan kontra atas pemaksaan suatu jalan immoralitas bernama fashion. Belum lagi pencemaran penglihatan atas pemandangan dada beberapa budak fashion -sayangnya pria. Kalau wanita sih dia senang-senang saja- yang ditumbuhi bulu agak terlalu liar._

_Bagi Sasuke pribadi, tren dada terbuka adalah salah satu poin plus dalam penampilannya sebagai kumbang desa -dan sekarang Naruto adalah kembang desa. Secara tidak formal, karena kembang desa yang sesungguhnya kan Miss.Konoha tahun ini-. Dia berfikir itu tidak salah, malah bisa jadi alasan logis untuk memamerkan asetnya yang bidang, putih dan terlatih. _

_Menurut majalah wanita yang terakhir kali Naruto baca -dan pertama kali. Sungguh! Waktu itu tidak ada bacaan lain dan kebosanan terbukti membunuh!-, setiap wanita punya hasrat tersendiri akan dada pria yang seperti piano._

_Naruto membayangkan inner Hinata bersorak dengan pom-pom setiap kali sosok budak-fashion-berdada-bidang lewat._

_"Pokoknya Naruto,", Tsunade melanjutkan topik cerita yang entah sudah mengawang-awang untuk keberapa kalinya. "Ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Masa kamu tidak takut dengan **pengintip**,". Beliau menghitung jarinya sendiri. "**Penguntit**,". Senyuman penuh arti. "Atau **pemerkosa**?"._

_Naruto sangat sebal karena kenyataannya dia takut._

_"Kamu mau diculik, diperkosa, terus dibunuh? Terus mayatnya disembunyikan sampai busuk?". Tsunade sangat puas melihat Naruto pucat pasi akan rekaan kejadian kriminal yang dia gambarkan eksplisit. "Atau diambil germo, dibeli om-om senang dan dijadikan budak seks? Pakai G-string jaring-jaring dan dirantai di tempat tidur?"._

_Sungguh luar biasa efek saat wajah Naruto memucat. Karena dia tahu benar jalur perdagangan budak seks antar Konoha-Iwa belum tuntas diusut -laporan terakhir, para budak dipasang rantai anjing berinsial nama-, dan kalau om-om senang suka yang masih perawan._

_Dan tentu saja dia masih perawan. Memangnya mau dengan siapa melakukannya?_

_"Dan Sasuke, ", dia beralih ke remaja yang lain, nadanya berubah lebih tegas. " Tentu seorang ninja tidak akan menolak misi khusus dari Hokage, kan?"._

_Sasuke membelalak. Profesionalitasnya sebagai ninja memang berbanding lurus dengan kebenciannya akan segala misi berbau Uzumaki Naruto._

_Benar-benar **lurus.**_

_"Apalagi ini misi khusus tingkat A."._

_Mungkin agak **mencong** sedikit._

_"Aku tahu kamu yang terbaik."._

_Sedikit lagi kena sasaran..._

_"**Berusahalah**, pewaris Uchiha!"._

**_Strike!_**

* * *

_"Jadi?"_. Tanpa nada.

_"'Jadi' apa?"_. Idem.

_"Soal tadi!!"_. Agak keras.

_"Ooh..."._ Tidak yakin. _"Ya begitulah, **'jadi'**."._

_"Maksudmu kau menerima tugas menjagaku dengan lapang dada?"._ Menuntut jawaban.

_"Siapa bilang, Dobe?"._ Enggan mengaku.

_"Kelakuanmu yang bilang, Teme. Kenapa kamu ada disini, kalau begitu?"._ Logis.

_"Kau tahu aku agak lemah disinggung begitu..."._ Sedikit sebal. _"Lagipula kamu juga **'jadi'**."._

_"Hmp, dasar lemah tekad. Dan sekedar mengingatkan, tadi aku diam dan bukan **'jadi'**.". _Sinis. _"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"._

_"Oh, bisa 'jaga diri sendiri', hah?"._ Ada maksud.

**KREK**

_"GYA-**OW**!"._

_"'Jaga diri sendiri' dengan kaki begini?"._ Puas.

_"Itukan karena kau tidak segera menolongku saat diterjang piranha-piranha mesum tadi!"._ Menyalahkan.

_"Katanya bisa 'jaga diri sendiri'?"._ Pembalikan keadaan.

_"..Ugh.". _Kalah.

_"Hn."._ Menang.

Walaupun 'memijit' tidak pernah diakui sebagai golongan bakat, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke berbakat memijit.

Namun bagi orang yang keseleo parah, hal itu jelas tidak mengesankan.

_Sakit_, kan?

* * *

_Mbah pijit -saat Tia keseleo- adalah profesi paling menyeramkan setelah dokter gigi! Padahal Tia jejeritan minta berhenti, tapi yang bersangkutan malah makin kenceng mijitnya._

_D__an Sasuke masih pakai baju Shippuden yang putih dan pakai tambang itu (bukan yang item kayak rompi). Apa susahnya sih masang resleting?_

_Tia adalah salah satu relawan kubu kontra fashion. Memangnya kalau pakai bikini ke sekolah jadi tren, lantas semua harus ngikutin?_

**_P E N G U M U M A N!_**

_Kontes ditutup!_

_Terima kasih pada para kontestan dengan ide-ide yang luar biasa!_

_Tapi pemenang hanya ada satu! -Kindaichi mode on-_

_Pemenangnya adalah..._

_..._

_..._

**_R A I C H A N - A S - R H O D E S!_**

_Selamat!_

_Berhubung pasti ada yang kecewa, hubungan antar Gaara-Rai akan jadi murni atasan-bawahan tanpa cinta._

_Oche?_

_Yang lain tetap berusaha karena niscaya ada lowongan lagi! Mungkin.  
_

_note:Rai muncul beberapa chapter lagi._

**Next Chapter : O for Odor**


	5. O for Odor

**Warning**_Sama + Jayus paradise  
_

**Pairing**_Sama  
_

**Disclaimer**_Berawalan K berakhiran I; KISHIMOTO MASASHI  
_

* * *

_Feromon juga punya andil dalam menghasilkan perasaan suka, naksir, cinta, bahkan gairah seksual seorang manusia pada manusia lainnya._

**5#O for Odor**

Kesan pertama sangat penting.

Terutama untuk sesuatu yang baru dikenali -entah lelaki yang dikenalkan Mak Comblang atau merk kondom terbaru, pokoknya hal asing dan baru dilihat. Tapi apakah mengambil kondom sebagai contoh adalah sesuatu yang bagus?-, kesan pertama adalah segalanya. Kesan pertama mempengaruhi takdir hubungan hasil comblangan, lancar ke perkawinan atau berakhir ke perkataan putus. Kesan pertama di iklan komersil mempengaruhi minat konsumen akan merk kondom baru, penasaran mencoba atau langsung dilewat raknya saat berbelanja properti adegan ranjang.

Intinya, kesan pertama begitu penting. Sepenting memakai celana dalam setiap pergi tidur -apalagi kalau menjadi ninja di Konoha, yang begitu sibuk dengan keadaan darurat yang membuatmu tidak sempat sekedar menyelipkan celana dalam di kaki, bukannya Naruto pernah mengalaminya-.

Dan kesan pertama Naruto akan rumah Sasuke adalah _kandang_.

Setelah melampirkan pandangan ke sekitar yang berdebu super tebal -lapisan tebal di lantai itu bukan karpet...-, berganti jadi _gudang._

Kedengaran mustahil, tapi ini serius. Ternyata orang sempurna pun ada kelemahannya -walaupun Naruto menolak menyandingkan Sasuke dengan kata 'sempurna' di setiap kesempatan, kedengaran terlalu mulia untuk orang bodoh itu (opini subjektif)-. Naruto sendiri juga bukan termasuk tipe orang yang merasa berkewajiban bersih-bersih kamar dulu sebelum tidur, tapi paling tidak rumahnya lebih mirip tempat tinggal manusia daripada 'gudang' di hadapannya ini. Debu, bau, sisa makanan, cucian kotor berjamur lebat, lalu... Astaga...

... Itu... Celana dalam. Bekas pakai, ketahuan jelas ada noda mencurigakan...

... Di atas meja makan. Nangkring dengan indahnya.

Bagus. Jadi selama tiga bulan ini dia akan makan ramen ditemani celana dalam bercorak garis biru. _Yippiee..._

Tiga bulan? Ya. Terima kasih kepada Godaime dan keprotektifannya yang tidak dibutuhkan saat ini. Sungguh, sebenarnya itu sesuatu yang manis dan Naruto cukup senang Tsunade mengkhawatirkannya seperti ibu melepas anak perempuannya ke pernikahan -melihat keadaan, lebih tepat melepas ke kandang singa jantan-, tapi ide cemerlangnya 'Sasuke-dan-Naruto-tinggal-seatap-selama-tiga-bulan' itu benar-benar menghapus bersih rasa haru Naruto tanpa sisa.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak mencurigai kalau Tsunade hanya mau menyiksanya saja. Pasti di malam hari nenek itu akan tumbuh tanduk terus minum darah pria muda.

Tinggal seatap tiga bulan? _Seatap_ dan _tiga bulan_?

Orochimaru tidak pernah sekejam ini.

* * *

_Naruto menyepak kerikil di jalanan dengan kesal, sekaligus senang karena kakinya sudah enak dipakai lagi -sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kelingking kakinya. Seperti kata pepatah, sakit satu sakit semua. Walaupun pepatah tersebut bukan untuk menjelaskan sakitnya keseleo-. Kadang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mempunyai Kyuubi yang berdaya sembuh besar sangat praktis, sebelum dia teringat alasannya keseleo menyangkut feromon sang rubah binal -yang bersuara bapak-bapak sebelum memasuki masa kawinnya-. _

_Dia berjengit sedikit. Rasanya agak seram menggunakan kata 'binal'. Tapi 'menggoda' juga nggak cocok._

_"Usuratonkachi,", terdengar sedikit nada rengutan, jelas terdengar tak rela akan prospek tinggal bersama dan kenyataannya memang begitu. **Tak rela.** Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke rekan disfungsionalnya, berwajah sama masam. Sebal rasanya terseret-seret masalah yang bahkan tak kau kehendaki untuk tahu. Dalam hal ini, masalah seorang bodoh dengan rubah betina yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormon seksnya sendiri._

_Ah__, lupa. Masalah 'perawan-di-sarang-penyamun' juga ada. Masalah 'menjaga-orang-yang-paling-tidak-ingin-kau-jaga' juga ada, Masalah 'Sasuke-dan-Naruto-tinggal-seatap-selama-tiga-bulan' juga ada. Dalam sehari dia punya banyak masalah hanya dengan satu pertemuan antar mantan tim tujuh. Mungkin seharusnya tadi pagi dia tidak usah datang saja seperti Sai -Sai bilang dia ada keperluan, tapi Sasuke tahu 'keperluan' itu menyangkut melukis 'seseorang' di padang bunga. Sai itu sebenarnya romantis- atau Yamato -Yamato sedang ada misi dengan tim lain, dan Iruka sangat senang Yamato pergi. Semua tahu, dia selalu cemburu karena Yamato dan Kakashi sangat dekat (padahal Kakashi hanya 'memeras' juniornya itu saja). Kecemburuan 'wanita'-. Seharusnya dia menuruti pertanda buruk kucing hitam yang lewat di depannya saat perjalanan.  
_

_Hahaha. Getir. Menyesal.  
_

_"Apa?", Naruto agak mundur sedikit. Dia tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, dan dalam jarak tertentu dia merasa sangat pendek dibandingkan dengannya. Lihat saja, suatu saat dia akan tumbuh lebih tinggi dan memandang Sasuke sambil mendengus ke bawah seperti yang sering dia lakukan! Akan dia buat Sasuke merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pendek! Bagaimana rasanya merasa rendah diri karena tinggi bada-.. TIDAK, DIA TIDAK MERASA BEGITU! Dia TIDAK pernah merasa RENDAH DIRI karena tinggi badannya! Dia cinta dirinya apa adanya!_

_"Rumah siapa?", nada yang Sasuke gunakan sangat menyebalkan. Seakan dia tidak berharap Naruto akan mengerti ucapannya karena intelegensi yang tertuduh rendah. "Rumahku atau rumahmu?", walaupun dia bertanya, tapi kedengaran lebih seperti menuntut dengan satu jawaban :**'Rumahku'.**_

_Seperti yang diduga, Naruto tidak mau dan mereka berargumen -lebih tepat berkonfrontasi, karena 'argumen' tersebut melibatkan kunai terbang, ular-ular peliharaan Sasuke, Chidori, Rasengan, dan kata-kata yang lebih kotor dari sungai Jakarta- ._

_"Nggak mau! Kenapa aku melulu yang harus mengalah?".  
_

_"Kamu pikir aku mau? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak di rumahku sendiri!"._

_"Tapi bagaimana dengan Miyuki, Reina, Maiko, Shizuka, Momo, Kikuka dan Nanase?". "Mereka butuh disiram dua kali sehari! Dan Maiko mengalami pembusukan parah di akarnya! Dia butuh perawatan!"._

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan __Miyuki-Reina-Maiko-Shizuka-Momo-Kikuka-Nanase__ itu!"._

_"Aku juga tidak peduli dengan kebutuhan tidurmu! Miyuki-Reina-Maiko-Shizuka-Momo-Kikuka-Nanase lebih berharga!".  
_

_"Aku akan tetap pulang ke rumahku dan terserah kalau kamu tidak mau ikut!"_

_"Mana bisa...!". Kalau saja dia bisa. "Ba-chan bilang kau harus men-"._

_"YA! Aku harus menjagamu karena kamu tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri! Jadi turuti aku, kembali ke rumahmu dan kemasi barangmu!"_

_"..."_

_" Dan jangan bawa Miyuki-Reina-Maiko-Shizuka-Momo-Kikuka-Nanase!!"._

_Seperti yang diduga pula, Naruto kalah._

* * *

Kembali ke waktu yang sedang berjalan, ke titik dimana Naruto akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke rumah Sasuke. Pertama kali. _Kesan pertama_.

Jorok.

"Sasuke... ". Naruto nyaris bertanya apakah kulit putih Sasuke (yang tidak normal) itu sebenarnya hanyalah panu yang menyebar, sebelum bau manis dan busuk menyadarkannya untuk bertanya sesuatu yang lebih mendesak. Yaitu: "... Kapan kamu terakhir kali membersihkan rumah?".

Sasuke gagal menyadari nada jijik dalam suaranya -telinga Sasuke agak pilih-pilih dalam menjalankan fungsinya sebagai telinga- dan hanya heran kenapa Naruto kelihatan mau muntah. Tentu saja sebagai pemilik rumah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan bau rumahnya sendiri. Tidur di situ tiap hari, kok. "... Setelah kembali ke sini?", dia menjawab kurang yakin, karena tepatnya dia sendiri sudah lupa. Sasuke benci membersihkan rumah.

"Dan kamu kembali musim panas tahun lalu, kan?".

Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke mengangguk dan berkata "Tentu saja.", dengan begitu tenangnya.

Musim panas tahun lalu... Sekarang sudah musim panas lagi... Jadi...

... Ada setahun rumah ini tidak dibersihkan.

Cukup.

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA **DIAM** SAJA??". Naruto meledak. Nyaris harafiah. Sasuke langsung menjengit saking kagetnya, tidak siap menghadapi kemarahan yang menghadang bagaikan tsunami menyapu Aceh. Datang dengan cepat dan tak diduga. "CEPAT AMBIL SAPU!! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAMU MASIH _SEMPAT _BERDIRI DI SITU!!".

Sasuke langsung lari -bukan karena ketakutan- dan mencari sapu terdekat -seingatnya di bawah kolong tempat tidur ada sapu deh-, karena Naruto kelihatan seram dan dan siap membunuh kalau tidak memegang sapu sekarang juga. Dia tidak mau merasakan Rasengan, melihat korbannya saja sudah cukup.

Salah satu korbannya adalah Kakashi, yang mabuk karena sake -salah sendiri minum lima botol- dan tidak sengaja terlalu bernafsu menggoda Iruka di depan umum. Atau lebih spesifik, di depan Naruto yang sedang nggak mood -misinya gagal karena kebodohannya sendiri. Begitulah akibatnya kalau sok menyelesaikan misi sendirian- dan berusaha mencari pelampiasan.

Kakashi bilang bentuk pantatnya jadi tidak normal setelah terkena Rasengan.

* * *

_"Sasuke, sapu bagian situ!"._

_"Bukan begitu caranya pakai sapu, tolol! Diayun **di** lantai, bukan **ke **lantai!"._

_"Argh, masa kamu tidak bisa pakai sapu, sih?!"._

_"Sudah, keluar sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"._

Serangkaian teriakan frustasi itulah yang mengusir sang tuan rumah keluar. Bukannya keberatan. Diakan tidak suka membersihkan rumah, dan plastik sampah yang menggembung tidak menarik perhatiannya untuk tetap di dalam.

Udara malam di luar sangat dingin, dan Sasuke sempat tergoda untuk mengambil hakama -efek samping fashion-dada-terbuka baru terasa di cuaca dingin-. Baru saja dia berbalik ke arah rumahnya, pemandangan siluet Naruto yang sedang membersihkan rumah sambil marah-marah (voicebackground: "_Aku tidak percaya dia menaruh celana dalam di kulkas! Apa yang si teme itu pikirka-GYAAA!! **KECOA**!!"_), dibingkai jendela yang bersinar kuning menurunkan minatnya. Menyadari kekacauan terjadi dari sosoknya yang membanting-banting barang ke arah mahluk imut berbadan hitam mengkilap -yang pastinya, lewat di saat yang salah- Sasuke mengambil keputusan bijaksana : Dinginnya ditahan sajalah.

Sasuke tahu keputusannya tepat saat Naruto mengangkat meja-kursi dan melemparnya histeris ke arah skm (si-kecoa-malang).

Dia sempat tertawa kecil ketika memikirkan betapa Naruto bisa jadi 'istri' yang baik, walaupun agak terlalu galak untuk seleranya.

Dan dia segera berhenti tertawa. Pikiran bodoh.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke pekarangannya, sudah tak terurus. Sejak kembali ke Konoha setelah Tim Hebi dibubarkan, Sasuke harus berjuang dengan keras untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan para warga desa yang tidak dekat dengannya -dan hanya mengenal dia sebagai 'mantan-pemimpin-geng-perampok' (Sasuke sudah memperingatkan Suigetsu untuk tidak merampok saat Tim Hebi kehabisan uang, tapi yang bersangkutan tetap bandel)-. Dia harus menerima misi-misi berat dengan bayaran tidak sesuai, dan bahkan ada saatnya Sasuke tidak punya uang sama sekali. Menurut Tsunade, warga desa Konoha mudah dilunakkan dengan kerja amal.

Paling tidak sekarang sudah mulai ada hasilnya. Banyak yang mulai tidak lari saat melihatnya.

Tentu saja. Kalau dia setahun kerja keras tapi tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali, dia akan melepaskan Orochimaru ke desa dan membiarkan sang ular mengamuk habis-habisan.

Setahun.

Dia pun mengenang peristiwa kepulangannya yang bersejarah. Kenapa bersejarah? Karena baru saja dia melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah masuk, dia sudah disambut oleh banyak orang, (mantan) teman-temannya, yang menyambutnya dengan air mata bahagia. Semua menyumbangkan pelukan haru dan Sasuke belum pernah merasa 'sehangat' itu.

Tapi...

Setelah itu mereka langsung memukulinya beramai-ramai karena sudah membuat mereka susah selama ini -Sasuke diikat dengan jutsu, jadi dia tidak bisa menghindar. Saat itulah dia sadar ada konspirasi disini!-. Beberapa tendangan. Bahkan Hinata yang pemalu dan Shino yang tidak dekat dengannya ikut menyumbangkan minimal satu pukulan telak -Hinata tadinya tidak mau, tapi setelah dipaksa oleh yang lain dia ikut menendang juga. Sayangnya, sekalinya menendang dia tidak sengaja mengenai bagian yang paling sakit-. Paling banyak memukul adalah Kiba (gigitan rabies Akamaru dihitung), terkeras (bukan kejutan) Tsunade disusul Sakura, dan tertidak-terlupakan (benar-benar tidak terlupakan) adalah Kakashi dan derita seribu tahunnya yang luar biasa. Sasuke akhirnya tahu penderitaan seorang gay di posisi bawah.

Chouji juga nyaris menggunakan Baika di tangannya untuk memukul Sasuke, namun untungnya dicegah Iruka -dia satu-satunya yang mencegah saat yang lain malah berkata _"Yang **keras**, ya!"_. Rasanya dia tahu kenapa Kakashi begitu cinta dengan lumba-lumba kecilnya (voicebackground:_"Awas kalau kamu naksir, muridku! Aku saja baru kemarin mendapatkan keperawana-". _**PLAK**_ "Aku benci padamu!". "Tidak! Tidaaak! Iruka sayang, Iruka manis, jangan marah...". "...Ternyata suara-suara aneh kemarin itu perbuatan mereka,ya?". "Sepertinya begitu. Seharusnya dia menggunakan alat khusus untuk menyumpal Iruka... Desahannya keras sekali.". "Maksud anda gag-ball, Tsunade-sama?". "Ya ya, gag-ball. Kamu tahu juga, Tenten."._)-.

Cuma ada satu orang yang dia kenal, yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan jitakan kecil sekalipun.

Naruto.

Dia hanya mendengus kesal dari kejauhan dan pergi.

Kata Sakura saat dia menyembuhkan Sasuke -tulang iga retak, rusuk patah, paru bolong (bukan tuberkolosis. Ini perbuatan serangga Shino) dan lambung pecah- setelah dipukul ramai-ramai, Naruto marah sekali kepadanya. Tentu saja dia jadi bingung, memangnya dia salah apa dengan Naruto -lebih tepat disebut salah yang mana-?

Yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab tidak tahu dan mengingatkan Sasuke jangan makan yang berat-berat sebelum lambungnya benar-benar pulih.

Rasanya lucu, Sakura menyembuhkan lambung yang _dia_ pecahkan sendiri.

* * *

"Wow.". Sasuke bergumam pelan. Apa benar ini rumahnya? Rumah yang bersih, berbau pinus dan berlantai kinclong ini rumahnya? Rumah tanpa satupun bayangan debu ini rumahnya?

Naruto agak sebal jerih payahnya hanya dibayar 'Wow' saja.

"Mau jadi pembantuku?". Walaupun kedengaran seperti mengejek, tapi dia menawarkan dengan serius. Ya ampun, pembantu rumah tangga idaman yang dia dambakan dari dulu -lebih tepatnya setelah dia menyadari betapa sulitnya mencuci celana dalam sendiri-, sudah ada di depannya.

Naruto meraih benda berat terdekat dan menargetkannya ke arah muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menghindar dari sofa yang dilempar Naruto dengan bingung -nyaris kena. Sepertinya kemampuan Naruto dalam melempar sasaran makin meningkat (berita buruk)-. Kenapa dia marah? Nadanya tadi kan serius? -Pilihan katanya yang salah-. Setelah menghindar, dia bergurau. "Kalau jadi istriku?".

Hening.

Oi, oi, kenapa jadi hening begini? Diakan cuma bercanda! Kenapa saat serius dia dianggap bercanda dan saat bercanda dia dianggap serius?

"...Air panasnya sudah siap.".

_Ah_. Pembantu idaman.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju ofuro miliknya yang sudah lama tidak dia pakai. Biasanya dia pergi ke onsen untuk mandi -karena terlalu malas membersihkan lumut di kamar mandinya yang mengerak-. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mandi tanpa gangguan anak-anak bandel selalu mengejeknya (voicebackground:_"Kakak 'itu' besar! Ajarin tipsnya, dong!"_), atau gerombolan om-om yang menggosip produk pembesar (voicebackground:_"Benar loh, dengan ramuan oles dari Iwa, ukuran bisa jadi drastis."_). Malam ini dia bisa mandi sepuasnya! Mandi sambil tiduran!

Segera setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, Naruto terduduk lemas.

Wajahnya jadi panas dan sedikit menyengat. Karena marah dan... Sesuatu yang lain.

"... Teme **jelek**.", dia mendengus kesal.

* * *

_Ada yang pernah baca doujinshi Kakairu yang judulnya 'Color' nggak?_

_Disitu Iruka manis banget... Ngiler deh._

_Setelah dihitung, kayaknya huruf PHEROMONES nggak cukup sampai tamat deh... Kalau seri ini panjang nggak apa-apa, kan?_

**Next Chapter : M for Meaning**


	6. M for Meaning

**Author'sNote**_Beberapa (banyak) orang sudah tahu Tia menulis angst di sela-sela ketek, eh maksudnya chapter ini. Jadi Tia peringatkan mungkin chapter ini kurang lucu dibanding sebelumnya, masih kebawa mood emo nihTT.TT  
_

**Warning**_Baca chap.1 aja ya, lengkap tuh disitu._

**Pairing**_Idem diaktifkan._

**Disclaimer**_Yang nggak tahu, benar-benar idiot. ('PHEROMONE' lyric by PRINCE)  
_

* * *

_Pheromone, I'm helpless as a pet  
Pheromone, when your body's wet_

**6#M for Meaning**

Naruto yakin seutuhnya bahwa dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia di rumah ini. Masalah baru datang lagi ketika dia menguap sangat lebar -berasa jadi raja hutan saking lebarnya-, dan Sasuke memutuskan ini saat paling indah untuk tidur -bahasa non-puitisnya:dia ngantuk-.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada yang menanti.

Tepat ketika Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya yang agak tersembunyi di belakang. Tepat ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dan akhirnya misteri kamar Sasuke -sekaligus pembuktian gosip paling santer di Konoha, 'Apakah sang Uchiha terbukti punya altar pemujaan di kamarnya?'- selama beberapa tahun ini mencapai klimaks.

Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahaya menghadang.

Ini... Masalah besar. Lebih mengerikan dibanding tercanangnya petisi 'Ramen termasuk kategori makanan tidak sehat' oleh Tsunade -hanya Naruto dan beberapa orang yang menganggap ini darurat. Ichiraku Ramen tidak seterkenal itu, sebenarnya-, atau Sakura tiba-tiba mengaku sambil berurai air mata bahwa dia mengandung benih Sasuke -bagi Sasuke pribadi, hal ini lebih gawat dari apapun. Tidak akan ada yang percaya walaupun dia berkeras masih perjaka. Siapa yang mau percaya kata-kata bujangan?-. Masalah yang lebih gawat dari semua itu.

Tersembunyi dalam suatu fakta bukti kekejaman Tuhan, yaitu betapapun luasnya kediaman Uchiha -dan kediaman Uchiha benar-benar luas. Naruto sempat tersesat dengan sempurna saat menuju dapur (voicebackground:_"Yang merancang rumah ini pasti membenciku."_)-, hanya ada **satu** tempat tidur single. Satu bantal, satu guling, satu selimut... Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Kilas balik dimulai.

Ternyata setelah pembantaian masal klan Uchiha, Sasuke yang dari kecil sudah terpengaruh romansa petualangan membakar semua perabotan bekas kakak dan orang tuanya -(voicebackground:_"Aku tidak akan berbalik lagi..."_) membuktikan suatu teori : Selektiflah dalam memilih bacaan, terutama kalau kau anak kecil- . Entah dia terdorong sentimentil sesaat atau hanya mau mengawali pembalasan dendamnya secara keren, yang pasti suatu hari dia akan menyesalinya.

Hari yang dimaksud adalah hari ini.

**Satu** tempat tidur.** Dua** orang remaja tanggung. **Gabungkan** secara paksa.

Mengerti? Mau tidak mau -dan mereka tidak mau-, mereka harus tidur bersama. Mantap sekali perkembangan hidup ini, belum sehari sudah maju ke tahap intim dalam suatu hubungan. Takdir memaksa mereka jadi gay. Lembaran homoseksualitas mulai terbuka!

Dan problem intinya adalah, 'Bagaimana cara dua orang pemuda-nyaris-dewasa berbagi kasur yang didesain hanya untuk digunakan satu orang secara adil dan makmur'. Tempat tidur Sasuke memang sempit sekali, bahkan dia sendiri sering jatuh dari tempat tidur karena tidak punya ruang bergerak -dia tipe orang yang sulit diam saat tidur-. Apalagi ditambah Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidurnya bergaya kungfu -kakinya bisa melentur ke atas saat tidur! Anehnya, saat dia bangun bakat senam lantainya malah hilang-, pasti langsung ada yang tersungkur ke lantai -calon terkuat : Uchiha Sasuke-.

Tragedi masa lalu terulang kembali. Malam dimana Sasuke ditendang -kadang digigit secara brutal- habis-habisan oleh seseorang yang menguasai tiga per empat kasur -Sasuke cukup terpesona dengan dirinya sendiri, bisa juga dia bertahan di atas tempat tidur-. Namun yang membuat dia sebal, dua orang di kasur sebelah terlalu sibuk -melakukan 'sesuatu' di dalam selimut dan untunglah, Sasuke sangat bersyukur, di DALAM selimut. Sayang selimut itu tidak cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan desahan- bahkan untuk sekedar membantunya menjinakkan Naruto yang ternyata beringas di tempat tidur.

Harusnya dia bilang ke Iruka, kalau Kakashi mencurangi undian untuk menentukan pembagian kasur yang tidak adil ini. Tapi bukankah dari caranya tersenyum mencurigakan sudah kelihatan? Bukankah dari caranya memaksa semua orang untuk langsung tidur -Kakashi si jam karet mendadak sangat patuh pada jam tidur- sudah kelihatan? Masa tidak ada yang sadar kecuali dirinya? Atau memang dia yang terlalu awas?

"Teme...", Narutolah yang pertama kali buka suara. "Gimana nih?".

Naruto, pertanyaanmu sungguh jenius.

"Dobe, ", Sasuke mengerling penuh arti. "_kamu di sofa_.".

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke lebih pintar dalam menjawab.

Setelah mereka bergulat secara verbal -dan fisikal di beberapa bagian- seakan hidup-mati dipertaruhkan -agak hiperbolis secara mereka hanya memperebutkan satu kasur-, tercapailah kesepakatan : Sasuke(pemenang) masih tidur di kasurnya, dan Naruto(pecundang) tertakdirkan merebah di sofa -yang sangat, sangat tidak nyaman. Keras banget. Orang yang membelinya benar-benar punya selera aneh untuk perabotan-. Hanya untuk malam ini, karena Sasuke berjanji -setelah Naruto mengancamnya sambil mengangkat benda berat- besok dia akan membeli futon cadangan.

Dan bantal.

Dan guling.

Dan selimut.

Kayaknya mahal.

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ini, Naruto (dipaksa secara sepihak) berkunjung ke kandang Kyuubi. Lagi.

Begitu menyadari pemandangan familiar di sekelilingnya, dia hanya bisa berharap tidak akan disuguhi bulu-pantat-rubah lagi. Melihat sekali saja membuat mentalnya traumatis akan bulu, apalagi dua kali? Bisa-bisa dia menjerit histeris setiap melihat bulu -termasuk bulu tubuhnya sendiri- atau yang lebih parah, terobsesi dengan bulu. Fanatikal.

Lalu harapan itu terkabul dengan kejamnya saat dia melihat _seorang wanita_ di dalam kerangkeng itu, bukannya _seekor rubah_. Dia sempat terbengong sesaat -atau mungkin secara tak sadar jiwa lelakinya terpesona- ketika wanita (mungkin) tak dikenal itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Otaknya dapat berkesimpulan itu siapa, namun sekujur tubuhnya menolak untuk mengakui.

_**Hai.**_ Suara bening, namun terlalu bening jika dia... **_Ini aku. Baru juga kemarin kita bertemu, bocah._**

... Kyuubi dalam wujud masa kawinnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang? Sedih? Pura-pura pingsan? Menjerit sambil guling-guling?

Dia memilih diam saja dan pasrah pada perkembangan selanjutnya. Sebetulnya dia sendiri belum siap untuk menghadapi versi baru dari Kyuubi yang dia kenal -sangat sulit mengakui seorang wanita sensual dengan baju yang luar biasa terbuka di depannya adalah Kyuubi. Dia terbiasa dengan wujud garangnya-, tapi karena dia sudah ada disini... Hanya satu yang bisa dia gumamkan dalam hati, layaknya perkataan setiap orang yang terjerumus dalam masalah hidup-matinya.

_Tolong aku, Tuhan._

Kyuubi menyibak rambutnya yang menjuntai lurus ke lantai sambil tersenyum, luar biasa puas melihat Naruto se-terpesona itu. Sang rubah merebah ala Cleopatra di sofa merah berukir emas yang, Naruto berani bersumpah, kemarin tidak ada di situ -darimana Kyuubi mendapat sofa semewah dan seempuk itu? Dia saja tidur di sofa budukan milik Sasuke!-. Kesembilan ekornya melecut ke berbagai arah, kuping rubah mencuat ke atas, dan mata bersinar kemerahan di kegelapan. Sorotan penuh misteri -namun mengingatkan Naruto dengan sorot Kakashi saat bersama mantan gurunya-. Kimono putih dengan atribut pengantin tradisional melilit agak sembarangan di tubuh feminin sempurna, tanpa ragu memperlihatkan kulit putih kekuningan.

_Seksi._

Kikik senang. **_Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Tersanjung rasanya._**

Tunggu, tadi dia _bilang_ apa? Jangan-jangan...

**_Kamu lupa aku bisa baca pikiranmu? Aku juga tahu kamu senang melihat tubuhku, bocah._**

_Tidak!_

_**Kalau kamu pikir aku bohong, tadi kamu berfikir 'Tidak!', kan?**_

"A... A...". _Pikirkan topik pengalih, Naruto, pikir! Ramen miso... Bukan, bukan! Ramen miso tidak akan menolongku dari situasi memalukan ini! Ramen ayam...AAARGH, pikirkan SESUATU selain JENIS RAMEN, idiot!_ Naruto teriak-teriak penuh frustasi dalam hati, sudah lupa lagi kalau Kyuubi tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Sang rubah merasa kepanikan 'pemilik'nya itu sangat imut, dan memutuskan untuk menikmatinya sedikit. Lumayanlah iseng-iseng. _Sesuatusesuatusesuatusesuatu... Wangsit, datanglah! Ramalan, datanglah! Petir, datangla-eh salah... Pokoknya apa saja!!_

" ...Kyuubi, tak bisakah kau mengontrol feromonmu?".

Yap, itu saja yang terpikirkan dalam kepanikan dan rasa malu yang amat sangat. Yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut sedikit -dia tidak pernah tahu Naruto bisa se-salah tingkah itu. Imut juga anak ini-, lalu tertawa kecil.

**_Sayangnya, aku tak bisa. _**Dia kedengaran menyesal, namun efeknya gagal karena dia terlihat senang. **_Ini hukum alam, bocah. Walaupun kami siluman, kami tetap binatang. Naluri reproduksi. Feromon adalah hal yang tidak bisa dikontrol dengan cara mudah._**

"Kalau kamu berkata begitu...", Naruto melipat tangan ke dada, wajahnya masih merah akibat kejadian memalukan tadi. "... Berarti ada cara yang susah, tapi efektif kan?".

**_Tentu saja._**

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya? Katakan padaku!", Naruto menuntut.

Kyuubi mendengus. Dia tidak suka dipaksa. _**Tidak mau. T--I--D--A--K.  
**_

_Rubah ini... Benar-benar..._

Berada satu ruangan dengan Kyuubi lama-lama menghabiskan kesabarannya yang memang cuma sedikit -Naruto memilih makan ramen instant setengah matang daripada menunggu tiga menit. Tiga menit itukan waktu juga! Siapa tahu dalam tiga menit itu ada sesuatu yang berharga (misalnya dia diangkat jadi Rokudaime), dan harus terlepaskan karena dia menunggui ramennya-.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak memberitahu caranya itu demi kebaikan Naruto juga. Kalau dia tahu, dapat dipastikan Naruto langsung pingsan di tempat. Atau lebih gawatnya langsung bunuh diri. Cara ini sangat, sangat mustahil dilakukan anak itu walaupun sangat, sangat efektif. Kyuubi sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan jika cara ini dilakukan -notabene menyangkut kepuasannya pribadi-, meski kemungkinan berhasilnya -dan kemungkinan Naruto mau melakukannya- kecil sekali. Kurang dari nol alias minus.

Apakah cara itu? Untuk petunjuk, hal itu _berkaitan_ dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

karena itu, **mustahil** Naruto mau melakukannya.

"Kau...". Gusar. "... Dasar _binal_.".

Sayangnya Kyuubi sudah terbiasa dipanggil begitu oleh rekan-rekan Jinchurikinya, sehingga tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak kreatif, mengeluarkan hinaan yang sama terus. **_Terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu aku seksi._**

_Gakh! _Naruto menggertak dalam hati, stress. Dia (masih) lupa betapa mudahnya Kyuubi membaca pikirannya seperti mendengar biasa. _Aku penasaran sekali apakah Gaara mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shukaku! _Telinga hewan Kyuubi berjentik berbahaya saat nama-paling-terlarang-di-depannya disebut. Satu nama penuh makna (jelek) dan kenangan (buruk) : **Shukaku. **

**CRAK**

_Atau mungkin Shukaku lebih mudah diatur dibanding rubah binal ini. _

Shukaku LEBIH mudah diatur daripada dia??

**CRAKCRAK**

_Mungkin dia lebih beradab. Ooh, beruntungnya Gaara..._

Lebih _BERADAB_??

**TSK!**

_... Suara apa itu? Seperti suara tali pengendalian diri yang nyaris putus...  
_

_**BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYANDINGKANKU DENGAN LUAK BODOH ITU, BOCAH! **_Kyuubi berteriak penuh kemarahan. Benar-benar berteriak -gema dan gaungnya sampai bersamaan. Padahal secara fisika itu tidak mungkin terjadi-, nada bening di suaranya langsung menghilang. Suaranya jadi lebih mirip suara Kyuubi dulu -sewaktu dia masih bersuara om-om pedophile penuh maksud-. **_BELUM PERNAH AKU MERASA SETERHINA INI!_**

Naruto berjengit. Aura kemarahan -dan keterhinaan- yang dashyat sekali. Dan dia belajar memuji Shukaku di depan Kyuubi bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk dilakukan.

Pasti hubungan mereka sangat buruk karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat (atau merasakan) Kyuubi semarah ini. Marah yang benar-benar marah. Murka luar biasa.

Sang rubah berdesis sedikit, lalu bangkit dari singgasana merahnya. Dia berjalan dengan menghentak -anehnya tetap berasa sensual- ke arah jeruji kerangkengnya, kelihatan jelas sekali dia gatal mencabuti rusuk Naruto satu-satu kalau dia bisa membuka jeruji ini. Tangan lentik dan bercakar meremas batangan besi di depannya.

Dalam hal ini, Naruto berharap kerangkeng di depannya cukup kuat.

**_Kuberitahu saja, _**tensi suaranya menurun sedikit, namun masih sangat jauh dari nada yang melegakan. **_Shukaku lebih, lebih BINAL dibanding aku. Jika aku mementingkan kualitas, _**dia menyibak rambutnya untuk efek dramatis -saat mendengar bagian 'kualitas', Naruto mendapat imajinasi yang sangat mengganggu tentang Kyuubi sebagai sang ratu berbaju kulit dikelilingi budak pria berantai. Dia harus berhenti menemani Shino menonton film kesukaannya(film aneh dengan beberapa pria mengenakan bikini kulit hitam)-. **_Dia kuantitas. Perawan ataupun bekas, tua-muda, semua disabet. _**

Naruto mendadak merasa kasihan dengan Gaara.

**_Mentalnya juga paling terganggu di antara kami. _**Kyuubi melunak sedikit setelah merasa Naruto mulai tahu intinya. Intisari bahwa membandingkan Kyuubi, sang Jinchuriki paling elit, dengan Shukaku, sang Ichibi rendahan, adalah salah satu bentuk pelecehan. Kriminalitas tak termaafkan. **_Dia paling beringas di atas ranjang._**

Hah?

_**Kalau kau tak percaya, akan kuceritakan.**_

Sepanjang malam Kyuubi menceritakan sepak terjang Shukaku dalam musim kawinnya -sekaligus sebagai edukasi seks Naruto yang tertunda (riwayat seks Shukaku itu lengkap sekali loh. Biografinya bisa dijadikan buku paket pelajaran Biologi)-, kadang disertai grafik eksplisit -Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin tahu tentang seks _lebih_ dari ini-. Mendengarkan Kyuubi yang bercerita-sekaligus menghina- penuh nafsu tentang luak itu -feromon Ichibi paling lemah, namun diceritakan paling menstimulasi gairah yang terkena. (voicebackground : **_Itu artinya, peluang anak-tak-beralis itu diperkosa lebih tinggi dibanding kamu_**. **_Bersyukurlah kau ini aku, bocah_**)-, hanya satu yang disimpulkan Naruto : Lewat musim panas, Gaara sudah dapat dipastikan tidak perawan lagi.

Atau mungkin saja dia langsung punya banyak istri yang mengandung benihnya di luar nikah.

Kasihan Gaara.

* * *

_Nggak puas sama chapter ini sih, tapi nggak apa-apalah. (Btw, Tia rasanya malas deh bikin prekuel 'Karma di Balik Nama' itu. Sekalinya bikin angst kebawa mood emo meluluTT.TT Terus bikin PHEROMONES rasanya jadi sulit banget TT.TT)._

_Terus maaf ya 'Karma di Balik nama' itu bikin bingung. Sebenarnya itu buatnya satu hari. lho. Makanya nggak mantap._

_Chapter berikutnya dijamin ada GAARA! Dan pemunculan perdana Rai!_

**Next Chapter : O for Onyx**

_"I... Ini..."_

_"A-apa, Kazekage-sama? Apa yang tertulis di situ?"._

_"... Ini..."_


	7. O for Onyx

**Author'sNote**_Nothing special... Kecuali... RAI-CHAN MAAFKAN AKU MEMBUATMU ABNORMAL!!  
_

**Warning**_Shounen-ai, harem, referensi seksual (ingat, ini T akan jadi M)  
_

**Pairing**_SasuNaru, BoyharemNaru, GirlharemGaara  
_

**Disclaimer**_Yang ngarang Naruto emang siapa? ('In the Heat of the Night' lyric by Sandra)  
_

* * *

_Talk to me  
Want my Love  
Talk to me  
But not that stuff_

**7#O for Onyx**

Rai adalah tipe orang yang amat, sangat, mudah sekali mengeluarkan air mata. Dia ikutan nangis setiap ada sesi pemakaman -padahal nggak diundang, tapi ikutan nangis dengan para kerabat-, nangis kalau ada film sedih -walau biasanya dia nangis menyesal telah nonton karena filmnya jelek. Apalagi kalau nggak gratis-, nangis kalau ada kucing keserempet motor, nangis karena belum gajian dan terpaksa makan mie instant sisaan orang. Intinya, ada yang salah dengan kelenjar air matanya, yang entah kenapa terlalu produktif mengeluarkan air mata.

Namun dia menolak dipanggil cengeng. Selain karena namanya memang 'Rai' dan bukan 'Cengeng', dia lebih suka dianggap mudah terharu.

Terlalu mudah terharu. Seperti saat atasannya mau membantu menyapu ruang data -Rai sendiri berusaha tidak memikirkan betapa kurang-kerjaannya sang Kazekage, sampai mencari kesibukan tersendiri begini. Tapi kedengaran tidak berterima kasih kan, sudah mau dibantu kenapa menolak? Lagipula ruang data ini mustahil dibersihkan satu orang.-. Seperti saat ini.

Dia mau (dan sudah) nangis.

_Oh Gaara-sama, kalau saja engkau perempuan, pasti sudah kucium, kupegang-pegang, ku-sensor- habis-habisan._ Itulah pemikiran Rai sementara dia menyapu sambil memperhatikan lelaki itu menyusun arsip. Saking konsentrasinya memelototi Gaara tersayangnya -bukan dalam artian cinta. Gaara cuma agak terlalu imut dan dia agak terlalu besar, sehingga naluri ke-kakak-an (yang hanya berdasarkan beda umur dua tahun dan bukannya sifat) miliknya mendadak muncul-, dia menyapu rak dan bukannya lantai. _ Kalau saja aku suka laki-laki... _

Benar. Rai merupakan salah satu dari sedikit (banyak) orang yang berani menulis orientasi seksual miliknya secara jujur di formulir lamaran kerja. Karena ditulis di persyaratan umum harus diisi dengan jujur dan bohong itu dosa hingga bisa masuk neraka, Rai dengan mantap menuliskan **_'Lesbian, tapi bisa berubah menjadi bi-seksual mengingat jaman sekarang banyak laki-laki imut.'_** di kolom 'Orientasi Seksual', sementara teman-teman seperjuangannya (baca:para pengangguran) menulis **_'Straight'_**. Tentu saja awalnya dia tidak berharap jabatan tinggi, jadi tukang sapu juga nggak apa-apa, mengingat intelegensianya memang setara tukang sapu jalanan -dia mengisi menggunakan pulpen permanen walaupun di atas formulir jelas tertulis 'Harap diisi dengan pensil'. Dan baru sadar ketika formulirnya sudah terlambat untuk diselamatkan (di bagian ini dia nangis lagi)-.

Tapi yang paling penting, dia **LULUS** dan jadi bawahan langsung sang Kazekage -teman-temannya mencurigai dia menyogok. Halo, makan saja susah bagaimana mau menyogok?-. Posisi paling berkilau bagi para wanita karir di Suna. Posisi setara sekretaris Direktur Utama, kecuali bagian 'Selingkuh dengan atasan saat jam kerja di dalam ruang kantor dan disaksikan petugas pembersih kaca jendela (yang tidak beruntung) di luar.', karena Gaara belum berstatus menikah dan dia, sekali lagi, tertakdirkan suka tubuh wanita.

Mungkin karena itu harapannya jadi asisten Temari-sama, kakak atasannya, dihempaskan oleh Tuhan mengingat dosa macam apa yang akan dia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi. Dosa yang sangat 'panas' dijadikan topik berita di majalah infotaiment. Dosa yang sangat 'panas' dan cukup sebagai alasan Gaara meng-sabakunya. Tentu saja mati di-sabaku ada di urutan bawah prioritasnya, bersaing dengan mati di-umpankan ke komodo, karena komodo kalau makan dikunyah dengan benar dan bisa manjat pohon.

Kok jadi ngelantur.

"Rai, ", terdengar suara membangkitkan gairah -dia nyaris belok arah ke jalan yang benar saat mendengarnya. Suara Gaara-sama itu sangat seksi... Seorang lesbian pun mengakuinya.- dari atasan tersayangnya. Rai langsung sadar dari dunia autisnya yang baru saja terbentuk dan belum punya nama latin. Gaara melihatnya heran. "Kamu yakin mau membersihkan rak dengan sapu?".

Sedetik kemudian dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan jadi malu sendiri. Lalu dia kaget karena dia _masih_ punya rasa malu.

"Tapi para petinggi Suna kejam juga,", Gaara melanjutkan sambil berpindah ke rak arsip lain. Rak paling berantakan dengan gulungan beraneka bentuk dan ukuran -dari setinggi ruang data sampai seimut beras (yang mustahil tidak hilang di perjalanan)-, yang hanya ditumpuk secara asal -para pengurus arsip hanya makan gaji buta ternyata-. Rak tersebut berlabel, 'Arsip Perhubungan' di atasnya. "tidak mungkin ruangan ini bisa bersih dalam sehari.".

Benar. Para keriput-berjalan (alias petinggi Suna) itu benar-benar kejam menyuruh wanita lemah nan cantik ini membersihkan ruang data yang, notabene pekerjaan para pemakan-gaji-buta (alias pengurus arsip). Rai adalah bawahan sang Kazekage dengan spesialisasi menyeduh teh, bukan tukang sapu sukarelawan! Bisa-bisanya para keriput-berjalan bau tanah berkompos kandang itu menyuruhnya membersihkan ruang data, hanya karena dia kelihatan menganggur tadi pagi! Halooo, dia bukan menganggur tapi sedang beristirahat -meski dia akui tidur di atas meja rapat bukan hal bagus. Bikin pegal-. Dia baru kembali dari misi 'Menyeduhkan teh untuk Kazekage' dari dapur, dan karena atasannya bilang dia boleh beristirahat ya dia beristirahat! Hanya menggunakan hak sebagai buruh penyeduh teh!

Tapi, para keriput-berjalan dengan kapasitas pendengaran yang mengkhawatirkan mana mau mendengarkan argumen bawahan bergaji di bawah standar.

_"Kalau kamu tidak ada pekerjaan, coba bereskan ruang arsip itu. Kebetulan pengurusnya sedang cuti hamil.". _Yayaya, mana ada cuti hamil sampai sepuluh bulan, Kek! Tak sadarkah pajak rakyat habis untuk membayar pegawai tukang bolos itu? Mana kemampuan kenegaraan yang kamu banggakan itu?

Eh, ngelantur lagi.

"Kazekage?-sama,", Rai baru saja menyadari kalau langit itu bir-eh bukan, maksudnya kalau di pipi Gaara ada bekas kemerah-merahan. Tadinya dia mengira sang Kazekage pakai pemerah pipi karena ingin melangkah setahap lebih maju setelah memakai eyeliner, tapi masa sih? Bekas dipukul juga nggak mirip, kurang biru lebamnya. "Pipi anda kenapa?".

Gaara hanya terdiam namun Rai sempat menangkap 'Bekas dicium kak Temari' yang digumamkan kecil sekali, seakan enggan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Temari-san yang menciumnya? Mungkinkah wanita anggun itu belok arah jadi incest? Tak ada yang tahu. Memang belakangan ini, terutama memasuki musim panas, para wanita bersikap aneh -beberapa ditangkap karena mengintip sang Kazekage mandi-... Dan karena Rai tetap biasa saja, dia merasa dikucilkan dari kaumnya sendiri.

Rai menahan keinginan bertanya ada apa dengan dunia dan memusatkan pikiran pada debu di lantai. Tebalnya... Semoga dia tidak mati sesak napas selesai membersihkan tempat ini... Atau mungkin nggak apa-apa mati, terus para keriput-berjalan itu ditangkap karena menyiksa seorang pegawai lemah dan senioritas di pemerintahan Suna pun terkuak. Lalu mereka dikejar wartawan infotaiment dan Gaara diwawancara sambil berurai air mata (voicebackground:_"Dia benar-benar penyeduh teh yang enak. Saya sangat kehilangan teh seduhannya..."_). Nyehehehe...

Rai terlalu bernafsu membayangkan siksaan mental yang akan dialami para petinggi itu ketika tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol rak arsip, dan...

**JROT**

"Adaw!". Sebentuk gulungan luar biasa tebal (dan otomatis berat) menimpa kepalanya yang tak terlindung. Gulungan brengsek. Dia nyaris refleks melempar gulungan tua berlubang itu keluar jendela sebagai pembalasan dendam sebelum membaca segelnya. Lambang daun spiral. Lambang Konoha. Segel emasnya melambangkan ini gulungan rahasia. Lho kok?

Kenapa gulungan rahasia Konoha ada di Suna? Tidak mungkin ini arsip perhubungan karena yang dia senggol adalah lemari...

... Arsip kenegaraan. Kok nggak nyambung?

"Kazekage-sama!". Gaara menengok dan berhenti merapikan gulungan di susunannya. "Coba anda lihat ini!".

Alisnya mengkerut, dan sedetik kemudian Rai menyadari atasannya tak punya alis. "Gulungan Konoha? Mungkin ini arsip perhubungan?".

"Tapi saya menemukannya di rak 'Arsip Kenegaraan'!", Rai menyahut. "Tidak mungkin Nanae lalai mengatur arsip kenegaraan, kan?". Nanae adalah sang kepala pengurus arsip yang sedang cuti hamil -Rai diam-diam mendoakan anaknya kelainan, karena akibat kehamilannyalah dia terkurung di ruangan ini- sepuluh bulan. Kalau atasannya tak ada, otomatis bawahannya pun jadi malas layaknya perang tampa komando. Jadi akar dari semua kebrutalan di ruang arsip ini adalah wanita berambut jingga itu dengan kehamilan besar yang membuatnya khawatir berlebihan pada apapun (voicebackground:_"Aku tidak bisa ikut membersihkan ruangan ini! Bagaimana kalau debunya kena jabang bayiku dan dia terpaksa jerawatan sejak lahir??"_)

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tidak mungkin ada arsip lain nyasar ke arsip kenegaraan, karena divisi itu paling penting dan paling diperhatikan para pengurus arsip. Bahasa kerennya, divisi utama.

"Hm...". Gaara mengamati gulungan itu dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Berat, tebal, dan bau apek. Dan kenapa ada huruf kanji 'Yang' terukir di atas lambang Konoha? Apakah ada pasangannya yang menggunakan kanji 'Ying'? "Mungkin tak apa-apa kalau kubuka.".

Tentu saja tak apa-apa, dia kan Kazekage. Siapa yang berani membantah perintahnya?

"**Kai!**".

Gulungan itu otomatis terbuka dan langsung menjuntai ke lantai, menyebrangi ruangan dan baru berhenti sekitar delapan meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gulungan yang sangat panjang. Rai menunduk sedikit dan memperhatikan gambar-gambar aneh yang menghiasi lembaran tersebut sambil berjalan ke ujungnya. Seram-seram. Tapi ada satu yang bagus sih, gambar satu-satunya perempuan diantara para lelaki, gambar paling cantik(sekaligus paling normal). Bidadari di antara kuman. Kalau saja ada wanita seseksi ini di hadapannya, mati pun rela.

Saat dia mendongak memandang atasannya, Gaara terlihat mengerutkan kening, berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera di gulungan berlubang -bagian arsip tidak punya cukup dana bahkan untuk membeli penangkal rayap kertas- tersebut. Rai menunduk lagi dan berusaha membacanya, tapi sia-sia. Selain karena dia baca terbalik, hurufnya pun asing.

"Ini huruf rahasia Konoha... ". Gaara mengambil napas pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suara bernada ganjil, "..._Ketika kami, para penyandang kehormatan wakil dari alam menapaki matahari hitam, dimana bulan purnama memanggil naluri yang terlupakan... _". Sesaat dia mengira Gaara mendongeng, tapi ternyata dia sedang membaca tulisan tersebut. Rai nyaris bertanya ini dongeng atau cerita rakyat, tapi takut di-sabaku. "_... Suatu siklus berulang akan kembali menuju keabadian. Akan kami tinggalkan jejak terdalam di tubuhmu, para manusia. Dan engkau tak bisa menghindar, tak bisa menghalangi kami dengan perintangmu, karena bulan semerah darah akan terus... _I... Ini...!". Gaara membelalak. Astaga...

"A-apa, Kazekage-sama? Apa yang tertulis di situ?". Rai ikut panik. Ada apa dengan bulan semerah darah? Akan memanggil tsunami lalu mereka mati bareng? Akan ada mahluk luar angkasa dari bulan lalu dimulailah perang antar spesies?

"... Ini...".

Rai menelan ludah. **Intens.**

"... Aku tidak bisa baca kelanjutannya.".

Rai langsung jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

_"Temeee!! Berani-beraninya kau menjatuhkan Maiko!"._

_"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya! Lagipula siapa suruh ditaruh di situ!"._

_"Harusnya kau pakai mata ber-sharinganmu yang kau banggakan itu! Maiko, Maikooo!!"._

_"Dan lagi aku pernah bilang** JANGAN** bawa tanaman kesini, bukan?"._

_"Tapi Maiko sedang sakit! Dan kau bunuh dia sekarang! Maikooo...!"_

Naruto, dengan dramatisasi berlebihan, memeluk apa yang tersisa dari tanaman hias kesayangannya. Hancur dengan pot keramik yang rusak, akar menyembul dari tanah padat, batang patah dan mengalami kerontokan dini secara paksa. Tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Maiko, tanaman kesayangannya, tanaman yang paling cantik di kebunnya, kembang perawan yang dia jaga kesuciannya dari kumbang-kumbang nakal... Harus mati dengan cara seperti ini! Jatuh dari ketinggian karena disenggol seseorang dengan selera fashion ala gay!

Bagaikan trailer detik-detik terakhir, kenangan akan dirinya dan tanaman sejenis bonsai itupun terulang kembali. Naruto kecil saat pertama kali mendapat Maiko, Naruto menyiram Maiko setiap hari dengan takaran yang benar, Naruto memberi pupuk kandang campuran kambing-sapi-ayam kepada Maiko, Naruto menjaga Maiko yang sakit keras dengan akar membusuk, Naruto melompat kegirangan karena Maiko nyaris sembuh... Maiko, Maiko, Maiko... Maiko cantik bernasib malang...

_Maiko, maafkan papa sudah membawamu kemari... Tunggu papa di surga..._

Sasuke cuma bisa heran kenapa kamarnya menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba ada lampu sorot.

Mata yang sangat biru memandangnya dengan marah.

"Minta maaf!", dia mendesis.

Dengan sesama manusia saja Sasuke jarang (malah nggak pernah) minta maaf, apalagi dengan tanaman yang sudah menemui ajalnya? Dengan tanaman yang cuma bikin kotor meja makannya dengan tanah dan pupuk kandang -catatan untuk diri sendiri : Lap meja pakai alkohol-? "Tidak mau. Itukan cuma tanaman murah.". Sasuke pernah melihat tanaman tersebut dijual murah di emper jalanan. "Bisa beli lagi.".

**PLAK**

"Dia sangat, sangat berharga!". Warna biru di matanya dipenuhi dengan... Air mata kemarahan? Naruto menangis karena _tanaman_? Naruto yang bahkan tidak nangis saat Ichiraku Ramen nyaris tutup -di bagian ini dia murka, sebenarnya- itu menangisi tanaman? "Maiko itu... _Hadiah ulang tahun dari Iruka-sensei!_"

Sasuke terkesiap.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau minta maaf, **YA SUDAH**!". Dalam adegan yang dipercepat, Naruto berlari keluar. "Aku akan _pulang_ ke rumah orang tuaku!!". Pintu dibanting. Suara gemericik air tiba-tiba berkumandang, mengumumkan kepada orang-orang di dalam bahwa hujan mulai turun. Langsung deras, melewati tahap gerimis. Cuaca yang terlalu tepat dengan situasi.

Sasuke bengong.

Entah kenapa, jadi mirip adegan sinetron suami-istri begini. Mereka marahan -biasanya karena hal yang sama sepelenya dengan tanaman-, saling lempar barang terdekat, sang istri tiba-tiba nangis, lalu berteriak akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sambil lari keluar rumah (voicebackground:_"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi, mas!". "Tunggu, Rasni!"_) dan ternyata hujan sedang turun. Lalu sang suami, yang tadinya luar biasa marah, mulai merasa bersalah karena sang istri tercinta menangis dan bingung mau melakukan apa di rumah mereka yang seperti kapal kena badai.

Ya, merasa bersalah dan bingung mau melakukan apa.

Sesuai dengan skenario.

Sial.

* * *

_What the hell is happening to me...When I see you fall to my arms... Let it be, and just go on with me...-nyanyigajebo-. Ngomong-ngomong, adegan Rai ngisi pakai pulpen di formulir yang harusnya diisi pensil itu berdasarkan kisah nyata TT.TT Meski pengalaman Tia itu mengisi lembaran soal lomba IPA dengan pulpen. _

_Dan seperti yang diduga, peringkat tiga aja nggak dapet._

_Betewe, yang punya DeviantArt watch Tia donk! Ntar ku-watch balik!_

_Omongan nggak jelas : SUIGETSU IMUT BANGEEETT... Udah Naruto, sama Suigetsu atau Sai (Sai juga keren) aja! Nggak usah mikirin si Sasuke itu!! -TianggaksukaSasukekarenamembunuhItachidangayanyajugasokkulibanget-_

**Next Chapter : N for Nabbing**

_"K-Kau kan..."._

_"Hai bocah rubah. Sudah lama, ya."._

_"Suigetsu!"._


	8. N for Nabbing

**Warning**_Format Pheromones ganti yakh? Nggak pa-pa, skali2 kena makeover, hehee..._

_Nabbing artinya 'mencuri'._

**Pairing**_SasuNaru, HaremNaru, HaremGaara_

**Disclaimer**_K I S H I M O T O M A S A S H I_

_Daftar parodi program TV: Ayat-Ayat Cinta, Resep Oke Rudi, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Inem : Si Pelayan Seksi, Catatan si Boy, L-Men, Jakarta Undercover : Sex and the City, Detective Conan, Katakan Cinta, Sharmilla, Ryan, Cinta Fitri._

* * *

_**P H E R O M O N E S**_

_-99th Summer-_

* * *

Goresan pena terdengar dari balik jeruji besi.

_-  
_

_**(Catatan Kyuubi, **__**5902 hari 20 jam 37 menit di dalam kerangkeng) :**_

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar idiot.

**IDIOT.**

Idiot karena 'bego' kesannya kasar dan 'lugu' seperti gadis desa.

Oke; aku mengerti seberapa cintanya dia dengan tanaman bernama Mariko atau Miiko atau Makiko itu (tidak penting menghafalkan namanya). Aku juga mengerti bagaimana dia membelai-belai si tanaman dengan penuh rasa cinta, diajak bicara seperti orang gila, dipeluk-peluk diraba-diraba dilecehkan secara brutal... Malah kadang-kadang mereka mandi bareng. Aku tidak akan heran kalau suatu saat dua mahluk hidup yang saling mencintai itu mengucapkan ijab kabul di pelaminan.

Tidak, tidak... Terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan. 

Jadiiii... Bocah bodoh ini sekarang sedang nangis. Di tengah-tengah hujan deras. Memakai background musik mendayu-dayu yang entah darimana munculnya itu. 

Merasakan dejavu adegan film romantis? Coba kalau si Uchiha itu mengejarnya di tengah hujan begini, pasti suasananya lebih terasa. Dan mereka berciuman di tengah hujan...Inikah rasanya cinta?

...Aku shock bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Kyuubi, kau harus kedengaran lebih kejam, bukan seperti gadis remaja yang gila sinetron. 

Uzumaki Naruto, kali ini aku tidak akan menyembuhkanmu kalau kau sakit lagi. Untuk apa menyembuhkan orang yang bahkan tidak menjaga kesehatannya? Ha! Mentang-mentang Kyuubi, si Bijuu terhebat ada dalam tubuhmu, bukan berarti aku mau dijadikan obat pilek!

(voicebackground:_"Sasuke-teme itu benar-benar jahat... Aku tahu dia sengaja menjatuhkannya, Kyuubi!"_)

... Dan...

(voicebackground:_"Padahal Maiko sebentar lagi sembuh... Padahal perjuangan cinta kami sebentar lagi akan terbayar...Hueeee, Kyuubiiii... Hibur akuu... Nyanyi kek, berpuisi kek... Bisa request lagu nggak?")_

... Dan...

(voicebackground:_"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah Sasuke-teme lagi! Lagipula aku muak melihat dada telanjangnya selama 24 jam terus-terusan! Kyuubi, kau setuju padaku, kan? Kalau dadaku lebih bagus daripada punya dia?"_)

... DAN!

(voicebackground:_"Kyuubi! Jawab dong!"_)

**AKU INI BUKAN TEMAN CURHATMU, IDIOT!**

-

**CTAK**

suara pena patah menggema sampai ke lorong sel.

* * *

_Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway._

**8#N for Nabbing**

* * *

_—__((damdaradamdamdam)'_**_...Desir pasir di desa _**_**Suna...'**) "...Dan peringkat pertama ditempati oleh OST film yang sangat kita kenal, 'Jutsu-Jutsu Cinta remix version'! Film dengan latar desa Suna yang eksotis ini segera meledak di pasaran setelah dipromosikan sendiri oleh sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara sebagai 'heartbreaking story of the year'... Film ini diisukan sebagai kisah nyata Kazekage keempat..."__(**'...Maafkan jutsuku tak mengena...'**(uo uo)**'...Jika cakra ini ada lebih lama...'**(o yeah)**'Jutsu-jutsu cinta bercerita...'**(masa sih? masa sih?))—_

**-klik-**

_—"...Halooo pemirsa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Tobi si anak baik dalam 'Resep Oke Tobi'! Kali ini kita akan memasak tongseng jamur khas Konoha...Ngomong-ngomong, cara bikin tongseng tuh gimana sih?"._—

**-klik-**

_—"...Who Wants to be a Hokage! Jadi Sasori no Danna, siapakah pacar anda yang tadi ditelepon menggunakan 'Phone Call'? Deidara atau Ton Ton?..."__.—_

**-klik-**

_—"J-Juragan Orochimaru, apa yang anda lakukan di kamar saya??". (**jeng jeng jeng**) "."Sssh, Kabuto... Tentunya kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kita?". "J-JANGAN, JURAGAN!".(**BERSAMBUNG**_) _"...Nantikan kelanjutan 'Kabuto : Si Pelayan Seksi' pada episode selanjutnya..."_.—

**-klik-**

_—"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Tubuhmu akan diambil oleh Orochimaru!".__—_

Sasuke berhenti di channel ini. Baju dengan warna orange dan hitam yang tidak _matching _itu rasanya familiar... Apalagi kimono putih yang seksi, imut, dan menggoda dengan tambang raksasa itu, lebih familiar lagi.

_—"Aku sudah memberikan hidupku... Lagi dan lagi.".__—_

Sasuke nyaris berteriak_ 'Aku masuk TV! Aku masuk TV!' _pada dunia, tapi niat suci itu dipendam sendirian karena tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Naruto baru saja _pulang_ ke rumah orang tuanya -dan Sasuke lupa bertanya kebun binatang mana yang dimaksud-. Di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dia, TV, remote dan film tidak menarik berjudul _'Tim Tujuh : Catatan si Sasuke'_. Mungkin karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

Memang sebulan lalu Kakashi bilang ada seorang sutradara (bodoh) yang mau membuat film tim tujuh, sejenis biografi tapi lebih didramatisir adegannya -Sasuke tidak ingat pernah_ berlinangan_ air mata saat berpisah dengan Naruto sampai keluar ingus... Dia sampai menjerit ketakutan, membayangkan semua yang menonton pasti menganggap Uchiha Sasuke seorang cengeng dengan ingus keluar-keluar.- dan kata-kata kasar seperti _'Dobe'_ atau _'Teme'_ dihilangkan. Biarpun menggunakan rating Bimbingan Orang Tua, mengakses acara TV dewasa itu semudah membalikkan tangan : Tinggal pencet tombol TVnya.

Sasuke mengerang murka karena pemeran 'Uchiha Sasuke' di film itu bibirnya sumbing sebelah -pemilihan aktor kedua terburuk yang pernah dia lihat, yang pertama adalah pemeran 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Disini Naruto menjadi luar biasa tampan hingga lebih mirip _Tom Cruise_ pakai wig jabrik daripada si _Dobe_ yang asli. Sakura lebih manis yang di TV. Dan Kakashi... Luar biasa _mirip_. Dengan pengantar koran langganannya.-. Dia membenamkan tubuhnya lebih jauh ke sofa, melanjutkan menonton dengan tampang sama sekali tidak setuju.

Film biografi terburuk dan paling tidak akurat yang pernah Sasuke tonton. Chidori itu biru bukannya hijau, Yamato adalah kloning Hokage pertama bukan keempat, dan... SAI _**TIDAK**_ SEGANTENG ITU!

(Catatan mental Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun : Menulis surat protes ke tim produksi film DAN menghindari tetangga selama seminggu.)

Selesai menonton detik-detik pertemuan kembali si 'Uchiha-Sasuke-yang-sumbing-sebelah' bersama 'Naruto-yang-ganteng-dan-sixpack', 'Sakura-yang-manis-dan-seksi', 'Sai-yang-paling-ganteng-diantara-semuanya', dan 'Yamato-yang-berambut-pirang', layar berganti menjadi iklan yang menampilkan otot bidang (_"Kerempeng mana keren! Minum Iwa-MEN!"_). Sasuke memutuskan bahwa dia sudah muak menonton dirinya sendiri yang berbibir sumbing sebelah, dan melanjutkan petualangannya mencari channel yang bagus.

Dia mencium bau diskriminasi peran disini. Kenapa cuma dia yang mendapat aktor dengan upil seperti mau keluar?

**-klik-**

-

_—__"...'Konoha Undercover : Sex and the Village' adalah sumbangan terakhir sang Sannin legendaris, Jiraiya dalam dunia sastra. Melalui buku ini kita dapat melihat sisi gelap Konoha, mulai dari aborsi sampai homoseksualitas. Ditulis bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup, memiliki keabnormalan dengan menyerahkan 'tubuh'nya terus-menerus kepada pemimpin desa Oto, Orochimaru...".—_

(Catatan mental Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun : Menendang nisan Jiraiya DAN menghindari tetangga selama sebulan.)

**-klik-**

_—"...__ Pein diculik...!". (**BERSAMBUNG**__) "'Detektif Konan' episode selanjutnya : Konan berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Pein dari organisasi berpeci hitam, yang sudah membuat tubuhnya mengecil... ".—_

**-klik-**

_—"...'Katakan Cinta : Special Edition! Legend of the Gay'. Dapatkah Hatake Kakashi, gay dalam legenda 'Katakan Cinta' yang ditolak puluhan kali, memperoleh cinta pujaannya dalam kesempatan kali ini?". (**Iruka... Ooooooh, Irukaaaa... Cintaku... Ooooooh...**) "Kakashi-san, hentikan! Ini memalukan sekali!". "Iruka sayang! Terima cintaku kalau mau aku berhenti joget!".__(**Kasihku... Oooooooh...**)—_

Terdengar suara orang muntah sebelum** -klik-**.

_—__"...Dinda sudah tak perawan, Kang Genma... Dinda diperkosa Raidou!!-Hikshiks-". "Tidak apa-apa, Dinda Izumo... Akang tetap ingin menikahi Dinda...".—_

**-klik-**

Ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menunaikan tugas suci.

**-klik-**

_—"... Berita tengah malam. Seorang tahanan lolos dari penjara di Oto lusa kemarin. Dikabarkan tahanan termasuk kriminal berbahaya, karena suka memutilasi para remaja-...".__—_

Sasuke terkesiap, lalu menengok jam dinding di belakangnya. Sudah jam sebelas malam?

Mau tidak mau (dan sebenarnya dia tidak mau), Sasuke merasa khawatir akan Naruto. Walaupun Rasengan milik rekannya itu cukup kuat untuk mengubah bentuk pantat manusia -percobaan pertama adalah Kakashi, yang mengaku pantatnya sekarang berbentuk asimetris menjurus abstrak setelah diadu dengan Rasengan (voicebackground:_"Tapi berkat itu, aku tidak akan pernah jadi uke, hahahahaha...". "Siapa bilang, Kakashi-san? Nanti malam tetap giliranmu jadi uke.". "A-APA? Perjanjian itu masih berlaku??"._)-, Sasuke tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Menjaga orang lain sewaktu misi saja hasilnya mengkhawatirkan...

...Apalagi ditambah feromon itu. Yang membuat setiap laki-laki berpotensi masuk rumah sakit jiwa, kecuali dirinya. Penyebab keimunan masih misteri -Sasuke sendiri beranggapan hal itu terjadi karena darah Uchihanya, namun Tsunade tidak mau mendengar dan memaksa dia untuk menjalani tes-tes mengerikan di laboratorium. Mengerikan karena dia disuruh menjalaninya dengan _telanjang_, ditonton gratis oleh para ninja medis (yang anehnya, semua wanita-wanita single). Sampai sekarang hatinya masih trauma mendalam jika berhadapan dengan gerombolan ninja medis berbaju putih-.

_—"...-setelah memerkosa mereka. Diduga kuat tahanan tersebut melarikan diri ke Konoha-...".__—_

Dia melanjutkan menonton.

_—"...-dan memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Kantor polisi ninja memperingatkan para warga untuk tidak mendekati hutan sebelum ada penanganan lebih lanjut..."__—_

Hutan terlarang itu daerah sini.

Dan merupakan tempat favorit Naruto kalau ingin menyepi.

Sasuke langsung pucat namun tetap meneruskan acara nontonnya._**  
**_

**-klik-**

_—(**kriik kriik kriik**)"... Mas Wahyu! Mas Wahyu!". "Huahahaha, percuma berteriak... Hutan ini jarang dimasuki orang.". "Tidak!! Mas Wahyu! Tolong Rasni... Rasni tidak akan marah lagi kalau Mas mecahin pot, Mas... Tidak akan marah lagi kalau Mas pengen tambah tempe... AAAH MAS WAHYUU!!". (**BERSAMBUNG**) "Episode selanjutnya dari 'Cinta Rasni': Bisakah Wahyu tepat waktu untuk menolong istrinya dari kriminal pemutilasi, dan meminta maaf telah memecahkan pot tanaman kesayangan Rasni? Dan yang terpenting, bisakah mereka membayar pajak bumi bangunan di jaman krisis moneter? Ikuti episode klimaks dari 'Cinta Rasni' minggu depan..."_—

**-ctek-**

** -piiip-**

"Hahahaha.".

Sasuke ketawa garing. Sangat menyadari betapa mirip kisah sinetron tadi -dan dia tidak sadar telah menonton sinetron- dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Bahkan TV pun memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera mencari Naruto, lewat sinetron _'Cinta Rasni'_ -yang merupakan sinetron pertama dimana dia tahan menonton tanpa menguap lebih dari lima menit-.

Dia langsung berlari keluar rumah.

-

Sasuke berharap Naruto masih utuh dan tidak kurang apapun, termasuk keperawanan atau jumlah anggota badan. Bagaimana Sasuke melapor pada Tsunade nanti, kalau objek yang _seharusnya_ dia lindungi diperkosa lalu dimutilasi? Masa dia melapor : _"Maaf, Godaime-sama. Saya gagal menjalankan misi karena terlau asyik menonton film yang ada saya-nya di TV, hingga melupakan tugas saya untuk melindungi Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak apa-apa Godaime-sama, Naruto cuma kehilangan hidung dan kaki sebelah, kok. Anusnya juga sudah saya obati dengan obat merah."._

Bisa-bisa dia dimutilasi Tsunade.

-

Untung tak dapat diraih, malang kota di Indonesia, saat itu Naruto memang ada di Hutan Terlarang.

Dia sedang merantau ke tanah terasing yang tersembunyi dalam kerimbunan jutaan pohon, mengembara dalam kegelapan total dan hanya ditemani langit berbulan sabit dan tepukan tangan para bintang. Tanpa petunjuk, tanpa nasihat, tanpa peringatan...

...Singkatnya, dia sedang kesasar.

Semua berawal dari rumah Iruka. Naruto pergi ke rumah gurunya itu untuk meminta tumpangan sehari, tapi ada anjing ninja di luar, yang mengindikasikan bahwa Kakashi ada di dalam dan tidak mau ada pihak ketiga dalam kencan mereka -anjing ninja melambangkan : _"Masuk berarti gigit. Dan Pakkun belum disuntik rabies, loh."_.-. Tadinya dia mau menumpang ke rumah Kiba, tapi takut malam-malam diperkosa sama yang punya rumah. Apalagi ke rumah Shino. Ke rumah Sakura, dia sedang pergi. Ke rumah Hinata, ada Neji. Ke rumah Ten Ten, nggak tahu yang mana rumahnya. Ke rumah Ino, pasti disuruh bantu toko.

Naruto berputar-putar Konoha dengan wajah memelas, mencari tumpangan yang aman dan nyaman, kalau bisa kualitas bintang lima. Tapi sebentar saja dia sudah terjebak fans kalap dan harus lari-lari dikejar sampai nekat masuk hutan, padahal dia sendiri sadar kalau dirinya buta arah.

Takdir itu selalu kejam pada tokoh utama.

"Kyuubi...". Naruto berkata pelan, dalam hati sangat mengharapkan pertolongan Tuhan untuk sekedar memberinya petunjuk arah yang benar. "... Arah pulang kemana?".

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuubi?".

Masih dicuekin.

"Kyuubi!".

**_"Telusuri saja arah kita datang.". _**

Semua juga tahu.

-

Memakai baju basah di malam yang dingin itu bukan ide yang bagus. Benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus, jadi jangan coba-coba ditiru di rumah apalagi yang punya asma akut.

"_Achoo!_ Kyuubi...". Naruto bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, mengelap ingusnya dengan ujung lengan baju yang basah. Dia agak menyesali sudah terbawa cuaca dan nangis di tengah hujan seperti film-film roman picisan -bedanya, Sasuke tidak mengejarnya (bukannya Naruto berharap dikejar lalu mereka berciuman di tengah hujan).-. "... Kita dimana?".

**_"Hutan."._**

"Orang buta juga tahu kita di hutan! Lebih tepatnya, kita menuju ke arah mana?".

**_"Arah kiblat."._**

"Jalan keluarnya?".

**_"Selatan."._**

"Selatan itu di atas, bawah, kanan atau kiri arah kiblat?".

**_"Mana kutahu? Nggak bawa kompas."._**

"Kirain.".

-

Saat itu, Suigetsu ada di hutan yang sama dan menjalani kekejaman takdir yang sama : Dia juga kesasar.

Laki-laki itu melihat sekelilingnya dari atas pohon tinggi, berusaha mengira-ngira dari mana tadi dia datang. Namun suasananya begitu gelap; apalagi yang terlihat hanya pohon, pohon, rusa kawin, dan pohon. Dia nyaris menyerah dan nekat tidur di alam bebas, menjadi tarzan semalam, saat suara bersin terdengar di telinganya.

"_Achoo! Achoo!_".

Astaga, ini...

...Suara bersin terindah yang pernah dia dengar -dan dia jarang mendengar suara bersin-. Merdu, menyayat, dan tidak ada nada meleset. Kalau Suigetsu seorang konduktor, dia sudah berteriak _'Perfecto!' _sambil mengacungkan tongkat. Sayangnya Suigetsu tidak mengerti nada -dan hal itu sering dijadikan objek celaan oleh Karin saat Tim Hebi menonton pertunjukan musik, setelah Sasuke mendengar desas-desus bahwa 'Itachi menyamar jadi penyanyi latar no.3'. Suigetsu langsung tidur begitu musik dimainkan.-.

"_Achoo!_".

Suigetsu menelusuri sumber suara indah (bervirus) itu lalu terkesiap.

Lalu muncul tanduk, ekor dan senyum setan.

Dia turun tanpa suara kebelakang Naruto.

-

Naruto memandang sekeliling. Gelap. Terlalu gelap hingga dia dapat merasakan derita menjadi orang buta.

**SRET SRET**

Bunyi apa itu? Dan kenapa pantatnya terasa...

**SRET SRET**

Butuh waktu bagi otaknya yang terlalu padat, bahwa bunyi **SRET SRET** dan perasaan aneh di pantat tadi adalah : seseorang sedang meraba pantatnya.

Meremas tanpa izin pemilik.

Grepe-grepe.

Pelecehan.

"_GYAAAA!_".

Naruto langsung membuat gerakan untuk menampar orang di belakang saat dia melihat sederetan gigi runcing yang tak asing. Dia nyaris berfikir itu Kisame, namun hiu adanya di laut dan bukannya hutan. Lewat. Genma giginya lebih kuning. Raidou ompong satu di atas. Jadi, opsi terakhir adalah...

"K-Kau kan...". Kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Kenapa orang ini ada di hutan Konoha?

"Hai bocah rubah. Sudah lama, ya.". Kedipan maut khas perjaka Kumo dilancarkan.

"_Suigetsu!_".

-

Tercatat :

Korban feromon ke-273.

Suigetsu.

* * *

_O yeah._

_Tambah gaje aja nih cerita. Padahal saya bikinnya dengan niat nge-drama, loooh..._

_Maaf ya bahasa saya tambah ancur, parodinya gaje, de el el;-; Keseringan baca Crackfic jadi gini nih;-;  
_

_Gambar Kyuubi buatan saya :_ http : / /www. friendster. com /photos/78409616/1/720447798 _(Hilangkan spasi)_

_Untuk ukuran manusia, Kyuubi umurnya sekitar 30-tahunan. Anggap dia awet mudaXD_

**Next Chapter : E for Equal**

_"Juugo mau menikah."_

_"Juugo menikah?"._

_"...Dengan gorila betina yang mana?"._

_"Eits, jangan salah. Dia menikah dengan..."._


End file.
